


Rebuilding

by KuramaKyubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Rebuilding, Redemption, Reunion Sex, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKyubi/pseuds/KuramaKyubi
Summary: **Traduction de l'histoire original par Kinomi Akai.*** Revue entièrement et corrigerSasuke a passé chaque jour depuis la fin de la guerre à essayer de se reconstruire. C'est une bonne chose que Naruto ait fait la même chose, n'est-ce pas?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	1. Un retour involontaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

La cape de Sasuke battait dans le vent, les feuilles étaient de plus en plus agitées autour d'eux. La clairière avait semblé si immobile avant l'arrivée de Naruto.

" Et puis ? "

Mais le vent semblait toujours se lever autour du blond. Il se demandait vaguement si Naruto le faisait exprès.

" Il a été innocenté. "

Sasuke sentit la paix s'installer dans son cœur.

Le nom de son frère avait été blanchi.

" Et ? ... "

Les yeux de Naruto le scannèrent - à un moment de sa vie, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé capable d'un regard aussi sérieux. Sasuke le connaissait mieux maintenant.

"Tous ceux envers qui nous avions suffisamment de preuves pour les impliquer, cette nuit-là, " Naruto grimaça et Sasuke savait qu'il s'était arrêté avant de dire "le massacre".

Sasuke s'en fichait; il pouvait le dire pour ce que c'était.

" Ou de vouloir garder ton clan emprisonné " Il continua, " si nous avions des preuves, ils ont été condamnés vivants ou non… Tout a été mis à jour. "

Il fit une pause, regardant dans le vide pendant un moment.

"Mais de toute façon" Naruto secoua la tête, "ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici "

"Je ne reviens pas"

Les yeux de Naruto - déjà ternes - se couvrirent de larmes.

Il appréciait - vraiment - les efforts de Naruto pour réformer Konoha, pour permettre une justice à sa famille, et pour blanchir le nom de Sasuke. Mais Konoha était toujours, ce serait toujours un endroit de trahison pour lui.

"C'est ta décision," dit doucement Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda. Le blond n'allait sûrement pas en rester là.

"Mais-"

Et voilà.

" - pour ton information, tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas si tu venais".

Sasuke lui lança un regard rempli de doute que - Naruto rencontra avec un petit sourire.

"Nous reconstruisons", il poursuivi, "et une partie de cela - une grande partie de Konoha - est le quartier Uchiha.

Sasuke sursauta. Il n'avait pas - bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas - oublié sa maison familiale, son quartier, mais ça ... N'avait pas été au premier plan de son esprit depuis de nombreuses années. Il se demanda à quel point celui-ci avait été détruit.

"C'est aussi pourquoi je suis ici. Nous ne l'avons pas encore touché," Naruto dit, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées "J'espérais...

Naruto le regarda. Sasuke détourna les yeux. Il savait ce que le blond voulait - il voulait que Sasuke soit là pour avoir son avis - ou pour prendre cela en charge, ou simplement pour le ramener au village, mais -

Naruto soupira

"Je voulais juste savoir ce que nous devrions faire," Sa voix était calme.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Que veut-tu dire"

"Je veux dire qu'il y a," il passa une main dans ses cheveux - il avait toujours l'air plus jeune quand il faisait ça - "tant de bâtiments. Je ne sais pas si nous devrions les restaurer autant que possible - ou si cela serait irrespectueux de le faire - Je dois bien faire, tu sais - et, je voulais -

Naruto laissa échapper un souffle fatigué.

"Je voulais au moins faire - un monument - mais je ne sais pas", il a jetta un coup d'œil au-delà de Sasuke, "Sakura-chan dit qu'une statue - mais je ne sais pas - qui ce serait - Et puis je pensais que ça devrait porter le nom de tous les Uchiha mais c'est tellement dur pour trouver une liste de tous les Uchiha et où dois-je la couper? Et est-ce que je -

Il s'arrêta en se mordant la lèvre.

"Je voulais - juste - ton avis. Sur tout ça."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, puis haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux.

"Tu peux écrire," proposa Sasuke après un moment

Naruto éclata de rire. Celui-ci ne réfflétait aucune joie.

"Ouais. Ouais," Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge, "bien sûr. Je vais faire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'un retard de plus, non?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

Naruto lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de hocher la tête, les yeux étrangement brillants. Sasuke se détourna d'eux.

"Ouais," la voix de Naruto était calme, et il entendit les pas qui signalaient que le blond s'était détourné, "Prends soin de toi."

Et puis il était parti, et Sasuke resta immobile, comme à chaque fois que Naruto partait, avec une sensation de vide résonnant dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Il grogna, écrasant un autre papier dans son poing, et il sortit une autre page blanche. Les lettres de Naruto avaient été implacables, longues et pleine de questions, de questions, et de problèmes -

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, parcourant à nouveau la page. Cet idiot stupide aurait pu inclure des photos ou quelque chose du genre - il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait –

Et c'était le problème avec son plan.

Sasuke ne voulait pas retourner à Konoha. Il ne voulait pas.

Mais il ... s'en souciait.

Il se souciait de son ancien quartier.

Il y pensait presque constamment, depuis que Naruto était parti, et l'avalanche de lettres n'avait certainement pas aidé.

Il soupira.

Naruto avait - miraculeusement - soutenu l'effort pour permettre à Sasuke la même indulgence que les Sannins avaient autrefois. Il pouvait aller et venir de Konoha à sa guise, s'absenter aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait et accomplir autant ou aussi peu de missions qu'il le désirait - le tout en restant un ninja du village, ne serait-ce qu'en titre. En dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble envers le conseil, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la façon dont le blond avait réussi.

Donc - en théorie - il pouvait visiter le village. Il pourrait

Il pouvait visiter - brièvement, donner des instructions et partir aussi vite que possible.

Naruto serait, bien sûr, plein d'espoir et excité, et le regarderait avec ces yeux, mais aucune culpabilité ne ferait que Sasuke reste dans le village qui l'avait trahi si profondément. Même si c'est ce qu'Itachi aurait voulu. Même si cela signifiait être loin de Naruto…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, relisant la lettre du blond.

C'était désordonné et décousu - mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Les visites de Naruto étaient de moins en moins nombreuses - et avec plus de temps entre les deux - depuis qu'il avait commencé cette quête de réforme. Et à la dernière visite, Naruto avait eu l'air ... encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Cela voulait dire quelque chose.

Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le blond. Naruto pouvait prendre soin de lui-même.

L'encre maculait, ici et là la lettre de Naturo - c'étaient des petites tâches floue sur les bords, comme si la page avait été en quelque sorte mouillée ... par quelques gouttes d'eau ...dans plusieurs endroits séparés ...

Sasuke déglutit.

Naruto pouvait prendre soin de lui-même.

* * *

C'était stupide.

Ç'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais faite - pourtant, vraiment, cette liste n'était pas réellement courte –

Sasuke déglutit, levant les yeux vers les portes.

C'était un plan absolument terrible. Il savait. Nul doute qu'il le regretterait probablement - dès qu'il aurait franchi l'entrée, mais –

"Sasuke!"

Si Sasuke n'avait pas été si préoccupé à se convaincre, qu'il n'était pas nerveux, il aurait peut-être apprécié l'expression sur le visage de Naruto quand celui-ci l'avait aperçu. Là, il se sentait juste un peu ... engourdi.

Naruto s'arrêta - à peine à un pied devant lui, - comme s'il se retenait de se jeter sur Sasuke.

Il le faisait probablement.

"Eh bien," Sasuke leva le menton d'un air de défi, "montre-moi donc ce que j'ai à faire"

Le sourire qui en résulta aurait pu l'aveugler.

Il répugnait à l'admettre ... et il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, mais ...-

Naruto avait raison.

Le village avait changé, il supposait qu'il était naturel qu'il ait l'air différent après tant de choses détruites, mais si Sasuke n'était pas venu ici en suivant le chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, il aurait pu penser qu'il était au mauvais endroit.

Sans parler de la différence de voir les yeux des passants glisser sur lui - pour regarder et sourire à Naruto.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Il avait tendance à faire de même.

"D'accord," Naruto dépassant les portes du quartier, "il y a donc des travailleurs ici. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas commencé, "il n'avait pas l'air content de la situation, "parce que nous sommes toujours à tout évaluer. Voir ce qui peut être récupéré - et ce qui est trop vieux, tu sais"

"Hokage-Sama! " Un homme que Sasuke ne reconnaissait pas courut vers Naruto, s'inclinant bas. Naruto sourit gêner, se frottant la nuque.

"Nous avons dû abandonner nos efforts dans la maison principale, - un autre piège, vous voyez. - "

Naruto grimaça, regardant Sasuke.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois

"Tu penses que tu pourrais t'occuper de ça?"

Sasuke renifla. Naruto savait très bien qu'il le pouvait.

"Peut-être."

Un soupçon de sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto avant de se retourner vers l'homme en face de lui.

"C'est Sasuke - Uchiha," dit-il, s'arrêtant alors que l'homme sursautait de surprise - et, plus important encore, de compréhension, " tout ce qu'il dit vous le faites. Même si cela contredit ce que j'ai déjà dit. Compris? "

L'homme hocha la tête, apparemment trop surpris pour parler. Sasuke se sentit surpris aussi.

"D'accord, " souffla Naruto, "fais passer le mot, d'accord? Nous allons regarder les alentours. "

"Oui, Monsieur ! "

"Il y a beaucoup de maison" dit Sasuke, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque. L'enceinte semblait plus grande qu'il se souvenait. Il aurait dû lui paraître plus petit, mais ...

"Ouais," acquiesça Naruto, "Je ne suis pas sûr - en fait, c'est vraiment à toi de décider, mais –

Il fit une pause, sa langue se déposa contre ses lèvres, les humifiant.

"Nous pourrions toujours utiliser plus de places pour y faire habiter des personnes - ils pourraient payer un loyer, si tu ne veux rien vendre, " dit-il, "mais nous pourrions utiliser une école plus grande - ou Sakura-chan a eu cette idée pour - tu sais pour les enfants comme nous - "

Enfants comme eux…?

"…Orphelins?"

"Ah, oui, " Naruto semblait distrait, "désolé mes clones viennent juste..."

Naruto s'arrêta, regardant dans le vide pendant un moment. Sasuke pensa que cela signifiait qu'un - ou plusieurs - de ses clones venaient de lui livrer leurs souvenirs.

"Combien de clones as-tu actif en ce moment?" Demanda-t-il, scrutant le blond

"Oh, je ne sais pas," Naruto s'avança, se secouant un peu, "peut-être une centaine?"

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

"Il y a beaucoup à faire, tu sais. Ils ne sont pas tous dans le village."

Pas étonnant que les lettres de Naruto aient toujours été si décousues.

"Est-ce que tu les relâches en même temps? Tous?"

"Eh," Naruto haussa les épaules.

"Ça c'est sain," marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto eut un sourire vague.

"Tu parles comme Sakura-chan."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que les yeux de Naruto perdaient leur focus à nouveau.

"Oh - euh, de toute façon - cette terre est - techniquement toujours à toi, mais" Naruto fit une pause, "Konoha - en fait, moi, je te donne - un financement pour les rénovations, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Tant que, à un moment, on puisse utiliser une partie de la terre, pour usage public, comme un parc pour enfant. J'ai cependant fait en sorte que le conseil soit assez indulgent à ce sujet. "

Il soupira

"Je peux payer," dit Sasuke. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à l'offrir - peut-être que c'était les cernes sous les yeux de Naruto, ou la façon dont il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer –

Naruto le fixa pendant un moment, avant de secouer la tête.

"J'ai déjà collecté l'argent avant de commencer. Merci, quand même."

Il s'étira, se rattrapant à peine sur la clôture branlante alors qu'il perdit pied suite à son étirement. Sasuke observa le mouvement avec un peu d'inquiétude.

"Ah - aah, merde, désolé," il sembla se secouer à nouveau - l'idiot agissait comme s'il était au bord de l'épuisement, "je um - tu veux rester ici? Je dois –

"Je vais rester ici," Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire, et Sasuke ... voulait rester. Pour l'instant, du moins.

"Je vais m'occuper des pièges"

"Oh," Naruto ne bougea pas.

"…Je vais être encore ici ce soir, Naruto, "dit-il, renfrogné.

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent.

"Veux-tu - "

" Je serais ici. "

Il se détourna avant que Naruto ne puisse lui faire dire quelque chose d'autre embarrassant - comme lui demander de se joindre à lui pour le dîner. Pourquoi voudrait-il demander à Naruto de le rejoindre pour le dîner?

* * *

C'était étrange.

Il s'appuya contre la porte, regardant son ancienne maison être mesurée, évaluée –

Il pensait que cela ferait plus mal. Les souvenirs semblaient - si pâles, maintenant. Si - lointain.

Peut-être avait-il plus de nouveaux souvenirs pour les remplacer.

"C'est vraiment toi"

Sasuke se tourna pour lui faire face. Sakura avait l'air plus âgée. Plus sérieuse. Il y avait définitivement quelques rides qui n'étaient pas là avant.

"Sakura" salua-t-il

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ce jour", continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, "Je suis surprise que Naruto ne soit pas collé à tes côtés"

"Il devait - "

"Partir, je sais. Il a manqué de mes pilules de soldat," renifla-t-elle en détournant les yeux, "il vit pratiquement sur celle-ci, maintenant"

Sasuke ne dit rien, rangeant ces informations pour une évaluation future.

"Est-ce qu'il te retrouve ici?"

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il avait pensé que Naruto serait de retour maintenant –

"Je suis en route pour le rejoindre maintenant," dit Sakura, "tu veux venir avec moi? Nous allons d'abord nous arrêter à son appartement. "

Sakura le regarda d'un air suffisant et calme, comme si elle savait qu'il dirait oui.

Il se renfrogna.

Stupide Sakura.

Stupide Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

" Naruto habite encore - "

" Dans son vieil appartement oui, " Sakura déverrouilla la porte de l'immeuble, en montant les escaliers.

Sasuke fonça les sourcils Est-ce que Konoha avait si peu d'argent ? Il avait toujours eu l'impression que l'Hokage était - très bien rémunéré.

"Eh bien, j'ai dit 'vit ici'," corrigea Sakura en montant les escaliers, "Il ne le fait pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici"

Elle tripota les clés alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, trouvant la bonne pour la poignée.

"Donc…?"

"Il reste juste dans son bureau", dit-elle, anticipant sa question, "s'endort sur le sol, ou à son bureau, ou n'importe où, il s'endort juste"

Elle ouvrit la porte, la tenant ouverte pour Sasuke sans le regarder.

La pièce avait l'air vraiment stérile. Comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu ici.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui.

"N'y avait-il pas un - "

"Cabinet là-bas? Sakura sourit faiblement, "mhm. Une table aussi. La majorité de tout ceci a servi à financer le nouveau quartier Uchiha. "

Sasuke sentit quelque chose s'enrouler dans sa poitrine. Naruto...

Il se sentit soudainement très en colère.

"Pourquoi est-il comme ça?"

Sakura eut un rire dur et amer.

"Il a toujours été comme ça," elle ouvrit un autre cabinet, le parcourant, "Tu n'étais seulement pas présent pour en être témoin."

Elle renifla, se déplaçant vers une partie différente de la cuisine.

"Il était comme ça quand nous te poursuivions. Toute la journée, chaque jour, il s'évanouissait dans les terrains d'entraînement, il se réveillait et recommençait. Chaque fois que nous n'étions pas à ta recherche, il s'entraînait pour quand nous le serions," elle fit une pause, "Parce que te combattre et te pourchasser, c'était comme ça qu'il allait te ramener"

La boule dans la poitrine de Sasuke se resserra comme - si un serpent, s'enroulait autour de son cœur –

"Et puis la vérité a éclaté au grand jour" elle fit un geste autour d'elle-même, "et il a su que se battre avec toi n'allait pas te ramener. "

Elle se redressa, ayant apparemment trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle posa plusieurs choses sur le comptoir, prenant une partie de ce que Sasuke supposa être les 'pilules' d'un contenant plus large que les autres.

"Mais réformer le village pourrait."

Sakura s'approcha de lui. Sasuke ne put se résoudre à répondre.

"Tiens," elle lui passa une bouteille, le plus petit contenant qu'elle avait pris, et les clés de Naruto, "tu peux les lui apporter. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital de toute façon. "

Il les prit, silencieusement. Ceci ne sembla pas la déranger.

"Ravi de te voir, Sasuke," elle lui fit un doux sourire. Celui-ci était triste - mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, - il resta immobile, écoutant les mots de Sakura résonner dans le silence de l'appartement de Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke étouffa l'envie de défoncer la porte. Il se sentait - toujours anormalement en colère. Peut-être aurait-il dû se calmer avant de venir ici. Peut-être...

"Sasuke? "

La porte était ouverte. Sasuke sentit sa colère s'évanouir devant les yeux écarquillés, brillants et épuisés de Naruto.

Il tendit le contenant – et les clés.

" De la part de Sakura."

"Oh, "Naruto eut la grâce de rougir, "merci - désolé - j'allais justement terminer - même si je suppose que je peux laisser un clone - "

Sasuke le contourna, regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grands choses à voir - à part le désordre que Naruto avait créés dans son bureau.

"Quoi - ah, merde," Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à quelque chose, avant de grimacer à Sasuke, mordant dans l'une des pilules du soldat, "Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était. Veux-tu - um - aller manger un morceau ou quelque chose comme ça ? "

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, regardant la forme peu appétissante dans la main de Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto eu l'air penaud, "c'est plus pour l'énergie. Je peux encore manger d'autres choses aussi."

" Quand as-tu dormi la dernière fois? "

Naruto rit, détournant ses yeux.

"…Sakura-chan t'as parler, huh? "

Sasuke fonça les sourcils.

"Je suis occupé, Sasuke," sourie-il en haussant les épaules, "Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais quand je me suis engagé à créer une réforme"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se déplaçant autour de lui pour mieux voir les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau de Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment l'idiot fonctionnait avec les choses dans cet état.

Naruto bougea près de lui, restant silencieux. Il attrapa une page, en se demanda si le blond l'arrêterait. C'était probablement confidentiel, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Naruto.

Deux lignes plus loin, il fut tout de suite ennuyé du jargon juridique fleuri. Naruto – faisait ceci tous les jours – qui l'aurait cru ?

Il se redressa, posant la feuille. Il voulait cependant voir certaines transcriptions spécifiques, juste pour s'assurer que Naruto avait été minutieux.

"J'ai des trucs que j'aimerais regarder."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer. De la façon dont les yeux de Naruto s'éteignirent, il comprit très bien.

"Ouais" sa voix était douce, "tout est ici."

* * *

Sasuke fit glisser le parchemin sur la table, étouffant un soupir.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la transcription suivante. Lire tout ceci ne lui rendait pas service, - tout ce que cela avait fait était de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Ce qui, pour être juste, avait tendance à être son état général, la plupart du temps.

Cependant, pas aujourd'hui.

Il pencha la tête, regardant l'arrière de la forme penchée de Naruto. Le blond était étonnamment calme et studieux quand il avait besoin de l'être.

Presque comme si ...

Et - oui.

Naruto s'était endormi.

Il regarda le blond. Tant de chose avant changer - mais maintenant, debout ici, regardant un peu de bave s'écouler de la bouche de Naruto, il se sentit comme si rien n'avait changé.

Il renifla.

Quel idiot.

* * *

Sakura sursauta alors qu'un corps était déposé sans cérémonie devant elle.

"Sa - "

"Il ne se réveille pas," la coupa Sasuke, renfrogné. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine - Le blond était vivant, évidemment, mais -

"Oui, il sera ainsi un jour ou deux"

Sasuke sentit un frisson de colère traverser son corps. Crier après Sakura n'aiderait pas. Crier après Sakura n'aiderait –

"Son corps est juste fatigué," continua-t-elle, lentement beaucoup trop lentement, Sasuke allait étrangler la femme si elle ne parlait –

"Je te l'ai dit, Sasuke, " elle passa deux doigts le long du cou de Naruto, "il vit pratiquement sur ses pilules. Elles ne sont pas aussi - extrêmes que les originales, mais elles sont puissantes. Elles ne sont pas faites pour vivre dessus éternellement, et une fois que son énergie est épuisée ... "

Elle désigna la forme immobile de Naruto.

Sasuke déglutit.

"À quelle fréquence… fait-il ça?"

"S'évanouir?" Elle laissa échapper un soupire, "une fois toutes les deux semaines environ. Cela dépend du peu de sommeil qu'il a eu. Et à quel point il a mangé aussi - et du nombre de clones qu'il utilise."

Sasuke sentit son air renfrogné s'approfondir. Que faisait Naruto? Qu'est-ce qu'il –

"Il ne sert à rien de l'emmener à l'hôpital," se redressa-t-elle, en enlevant ses cheveux de son visage, "il a juste besoin de dormir. Il pourrait cependant utiliser quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui."

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire. Il se renfrogna encore plus, si c'était possible.

Oh, il prendrait soin de Naruto, d'accord.


	2. Temporairement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction. Histoire originale crée par Kinomi Akai. Qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autorisé à traduire son histoire. Que je dois avoir au moins lu 6 fois, une de mes préférés.
> 
> Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Il avait décidé de ramener Naruto dans son ancien appartement. La maison de Sasuke était en cours de travaux et - il n'aimait pas vraiment y rester.

Il jeta sans cérémonie Naruto sur le lit - qui avait des draps, quelle putain de miracle, et se renfrogna en regardant autour de lui.

La première chose qu'il allait faire était de confisquer ces pilules infernales. Où Sakura les avait-elle trouvées plus tôt?

* * *

" - suke?"

"Tu as besoin d'un assistant," grogna Sasuke, lisant ce fichu document pour la millième fois. Les changements proposés ne faisaient aucun sens, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas du tout lu les recommandations qu'il avait faites -

"Quoi?"

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, reniflant alors qu'il examinait le blond.

"Tu es réveillé," dit-il mentionnant l'évidence.

"Je me suis - " Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent, "oh merde, je - "

"Évanoui, oui "

Naruto s'assit rapidement, immédiatement étourdi. Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'aider - il n'était pas en danger. C'était juste un idiot.

" Tu perds connaissance - au hasard - une à deux fois par semaine environ. "

Il scruta l'expression de Naruto. Le blond n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire plus que cela.

"Sa - "

"C'est légèrement incommodant"

Naruto laissa échapper un souffle.

"Je - sais - que ce n'est pas génial, mais - "

"Tu es juste occupé, pas vrai?"

Naruto sembla hésiter à répondre. Et la colère de Sasuke s'enflamma si fort qu'il sentit soudain qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder le blond un instant de plus. Naruto avait l'air de ne pas se soucier de sa santé.

Il attrapa le rouleau qu'il lisait et le jeta dans le lit en tournant les talons. Il en - avait assez - il en avait assez de tout ça.

"Sasuke - !" Il entendit la voix de Naruto puis un crash - le crétin avait essayé de se relever trop rapidement - il se retourna.

En un éclair, Sasuke fut jeté au sol - tout le poids de Naruto sur lui - putain que ça faisait mal -

"Naruto - enlève-toi -"

"Ne pars pas," les doigts de Naruto s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, "ne pars pas"

Oh.

Sasuke s'affaissa contre le sol, laissant échapper un soupire.

La prise de Naruto ne faiblit pas.

"... Je vais finir par partir, Naruto," dit-il doucement. Naruto devait savoir que sa présence à Konoha était temporaire. Sûrement, qu'il le savait.

Naruto ne bougea pas mais le souffle que Sasuke avait ressenti sur son cou cessa complètement.

Il fronça les sourcils, bougeant un peu sous l'idiot.

"J'ai dit éventuellement", dit-il, "pas maintenant."

La respiration recommença.

Sasuke étouffa un soupir, fermant les yeux.

"Usuratonkachi"

* * *

"Hey - qu'est-il arrivé à mes - "

"Je les ai confisqués" Sasuke ne leva pas les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait. La construction avait enfin commencé, et maintenant, bien sûr, ils rencontraient plus de problèmes - si seulement ils avaient écoutés ses conseils -

"Tu - as quoi ? -

Naruto était en colère, remarqua Sasuke. Il soupira, se résignant à avoir cette conversation.

"Je les ai prises", dit-il encore, "on ne peut pas te faire confiance avec, donc tant que tu n'es pas responsable, elles sont à moi"

"Je ne suis pas un enfant"

Sasuke lui jeta un regard, peu convaincu.

"Sasuke - toi - putain de merde -

Sasuke avait prédit le coup de poing avant même que Naruto ne fasse son mouvement.

Il esquiva avec facilité; Naruto n'essayait pas de le frapper, pas vraiment, il ne faisait que se défouler.

Il attrapa le poing et le tint fermement, haussant un sourcil.

Les narines de Naruto frémirent de colère. Sasuke tint son regard jusqu'à ce que Naruto retire sa main de la prise de Sasuke, détournant les yeux.

"Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai littéralement pas le temps de faire tout ce qui doit être fait. Et - "

"Tu peux créer un nombre presque illimité de clones," souligna Sasuke.

"Ils drainent mon énergie, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas seulement le chakra; ils ont besoin de manger et de dormir, aussi et sans - "

"Alors fais plus de clones qui dorment ou mangent. Fais des clones juste pour ça"

"Ce n'est pas si - "

"Et prends un assistant"

Naruto s'affaissa en soupirant.

"Ce n'est - ce n'est pas si facile," il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu rends tout ceci plus difficile que nécessaire"

Naruto le fusilla du regard. Sasuke soutint son regard avec facilité.

"Putain" souffla-t-il, se frottant le visage alors qu'il se retournait vers son bureau, "putain - juste - plus de trucs à faire. Super."

* * *

Sasuke le regardait avec un regard interrogatif.

Naruto s'était de nouveau endormi sur son bureau. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il semblait que c'était la seule façon dont il retrouvait Naruto, dernièrement.

Il comptait vraiment sur les pilules.

Sasuke se redressa, frappant le paquet à côté de la tête de Naruto. Naruto se redressa, clignant des yeux.

"Signe ça"

"Sa - oh," il baissa le regard, attrapa un crayon, "M'kay..."

Naruto signa le papier sans même le regarder. Sasuke aurait voulu simplement le frapper dernière la tête, mais il se résolue à seulement reprendre le papier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Naruto demanda finalement.

"De la paperasse. " Sasuke répondit simplement, il quitta le bureau. Ceci rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simples.

* * *

"Wah!"

Naruto reprit vie, les yeux écarquillés. Sasuke le fixa.

"Putain - il est quelle heure ? Combien de temps j'ai - je devais - "

"Revoir la politique de réforme, signer les horaires des nouvelles équipes et revoir le curriculum pour l'année prochaine."

Sasuke pointa la main sur la pile bien rangée qu'il avait fait.

Naruto attrapa les pages, les regardant avec des grands yeux rouges. Il avait toujours l'air épuisé.

"Ceux-ci ont ta signature"

"Oui, en effet."

"Pourquoi ont-ils…?"

Sasuke renifla, ne levant pas la tête.

"Parce que je suis ton assistant."

Il eut une pause.

Les yeux de Sasuke se tournèrent vers Naruto.

"Assistant temporaire, "dit-il au sourire grandissant de Naruto ... ce sourire, c'était -

En un éclair, les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

L'esprit de Sasuke se vida.

"Sasuke," Naruto souffla contre son oreille, "tu - es stupide"

Naruto se serra plus fort.

"Merci"

* * *

Sasuke soupira, sentant la sensation familière des yeux de Kakashi sur lui, cette fois-ci il n'essayait pas de cacher sa présence, contrairement à toutes les autres fois où il l'avait observé.

Il s'arrêta sur place, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

"Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas venu plus tôt," dit-il doucement, quand il devint clair que Kakashi attendait qu'il parle en premier. 

Le ninja aux cheveux gris le regarda impassiblement. Il était apparu sans bruit face à Sasuke.

"Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu restes"

Sasuke fit la moue, concédant le point.

"Moi non plus" répondit-il honnêtement

Les yeux de Kakashi dérivèrent vers la tour Hokage pendant un moment, et les lèvres de Sasuke se haussèrent vers le haut.

Ils savaient tous les deux l'effet que Naruto avait tendance à avoir sur les gens

"Sasuke," dit Kakashi après un moment, "Je - "

"Ne t'excuse pas," dit-il immédiatement. Il pouvait sentir - au plus profond de son être - que c'était le mot avec lequel son ancien professeur aurait continué.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il méritait de l'entendre.

Kakashi le regarda, le visage impassible, avant de bouger avec un soupir.

Les feuilles bruissèrent dans le vent.

"Alors," le ton de Kakashi beaucoup plus léger tout d'un coup, "assistant, hm?"

Sasuke baissa la tête.

Ses lèvres frémirent.

"Uchiha Sasuke, assistant d'Uzumaki Naruto."

"Eh bien, quelqu'un devait se décider à aider le moron "

Kakashi gloussa, se penchant en arrière.

"C'est bon de te revoir, Sasuke"

Son regard avait l'air plus - chaleureux. Plus ouvert, s'il avait déjà vu ce regard, il l'avait vu avant de partir -

Il écrasa la pensée alors qu'elle tentait de prendre forme, détournant les yeux.

"...Ouais"

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke avait dû concéder le fait qu'il avait - peut-être sous-estimé ce dans quoi il s'engageait. Juste un petit peu.

Il expira entre ses dents. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance d'aller dans le quartier Uchiha aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait été - débordé.

"Allons dîner"

Sasuke sursauta.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient sur lui.

"Je - maintenant?"

Naruto sourit un peu.

"On a manqué le déjeuner."

"...oh" Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué l'heure "mais - "

"Ça peut attendre" Naruto se leva, tendant la main vers lui.

Sasuke regarda silencieusement les pages à faire - il était si tendu -

"Allez, teme"

* * *

"...où habites-tu en ce moment?"

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je ne t'ai jamais demandé"

"J'étais seulement ... à ma vieille maison."

"À ta vieille maison?"

Sasuke haussa les épaules. En réalité, il avait dormi au même endroit où Naruto terminait ses journées. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment plus habitué à un lit, donc ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait.

"Veux-tu rester chez moi, ce soir?"

Sasuke le regarda.

"On y est déjà. "

"Ouais - je viens de - " Naruto bougea mal à l'aise, "je pensais que je - "

"J'ai déjà dormi ici auparavant" souligna-t-il.

"Oh," il inspira, les sourcils froncés, "... je suppose ..."

Sasuke fonça les sourcils.

"Je crois que tu étais déjà endormi"

Naruto rit.

"Oui, j'imagine que je l'étais, "il lança à Sasuke un sourire en coin, "désolé"

* * *

"Temporairement", corrigea-t-il à nouveau.

Sakura roula des yeux.

"Que tu dis"

Il se renfrogna.

"Ça fait un mois, Sasuke." fit-elle remarquer

Son air renfrogné s'approfondit. Déjà?

"Une fois la construction terminée sur le quartier - "

"Tu vas faire quoi? Lâchez Naruto et ne jamais revenir? Tu sais qu'il ne trouvera jamais personne en qui il a autant confiance que toi"

Il se savait.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de partir pour toujours," fit-il doucement remarquer.

"Vrai" concéda-t-elle "mais il n'y a aucune garantie réelle que tu reviennes, pas vrai?"

"... Naruto me fait confiance"

Elle soupira.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de confiance, Sasuke"

* * *

"Je pense partir bientôt," Sasuke regarda attentivement Naruto

"Partir?"

Il avala.

"Quitter le village."

Le crayon de Naruto tomba de sa main.

"Oh," il fit un mouvement pour le ramasser, seulement pour le repousser plus loin, "Oh - tu - si tôt?"

Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke, l'espoir était clair comme le jour sur son visage.

"Ce n'est pas si tôt, Naruto" dit-il tranquillement. Il était resté beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il l'avait prévu.

Naruto détourna les yeux.

"...Ouais."

Sasuke se renfrogna, la colère familière apparut en lui.

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire"

"Je ne - "

Naruto se coupa, se mordant la lèvre, Sasuke enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume.

"Sasuke," rit Naruto d'un rire sans humour, "c'est un putain de miracle que tu sois là. Je ne suis pas - je ne peux pas - "

"Tu ne vas pas me demander de rester?"

"Bien sûr, je veux que tu restes '"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Mais - je," Naruto laissa échapper un long souffle, "c'est plus que ça. C'est plus que tu sois juste ici."

Il déglutit.

"Je veux que tu veuilles être ici. Et toi..."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air peiné.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi devrais-je rester"

Naruto le fixa. Sasuke bougea.

"Persuade-moi."

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant.

"Eh bien - j'ai - j'ai fait tout ce que je peux faire, tu sais, réformer Konoha et améliorer le système shinobi - et ton complexe"

"Je sais tout ça. Pourquoi devrais-je rester?"

Naruto eut l'air décontenancé.

"Je - tu "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici pour moi"

Naruto prit une inspiration.

"Il y a moi"

Il tressaillit dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche -

"Je veux dire - je - je suis désolé - je sais"

Sasuke sentit quelque chose en lui s'adoucir.

"Le jour où je suis venu ici," interrompit Sasuke, "tu as dit que tu avais des clones hors du village."

"Oh, ou- oui ouais," Naruto se pencha en arrière, pensif, "euh - il y a quelques trucs de diplomatie, tu sais - il y en a un dans Waves, présentement, et - un autre la semaine prochaine, en fait"

"La semaine prochaine?"

"Ouais," Naruto feuilleta quelques pages, fronçant les sourcils, "pour - um - merde - où était-il tenu exactement?"

"La semaine prochaine," répéta Sasuke en se tournant pour partir, "fais tes valises, usuratonkachi"

* * *

"Putain," grogna Naruto en s'étirant, "c'était épuisant"

Sasuke roula des yeux.

"Tu as besoin de sortir plus" Lui répondit-il, jetant son sac à côté du lit.

Le seul lit.

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

Bon, eh bien d'accord alors.

"Ouais, j'en ai besoin," Naruto eut un sourire ringard sur son visage, "tu es bon pour moi, teme"

Sasuke faillit tomber.

"Naruto" il le regarda avec suspicion "es-tu ivre?"

"Un peu" Naruto rit, "nous avons à peine mangé avant d'arriver au dîner. Et puis c'était tellement ennuyant avant que la nourriture n'arrive - "

Sasuke renifla.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu embarqué là-dedans encore?"

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit.

"Parce que ça vaut le coup" il lança à Sasuke un sourire éclatant "tu ne penses pas que ça vaut le coup?"

Le cœur de Sasuke sauta dans sa poitrine et il se força à détourner le regard de ces yeux.

"Dobe."

Naruto éclata de rire.

"Aw - teme - tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis des lustres!"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Il ne l'avait pas fait ?

"Je le pense tout le temps" il lança un sourire narquois à Naruto avant de fouiller dans ses affaires.

"Hé" Naruto s'étala dans le lit comme une étoile de mer, "ils ne nous ont donné qu'un seul lit"

" Toujours aussi observateur," marmonna Sasuke, creusant plus loin dans le sac. Il y avait tellement de merdes inutiles là-dedans -

"Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps," rigola Naruto, "Pas vrai? Pas vrai, teme?"

Naruto se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur le bord du lit, regardant Sasuke.

Sasuke le fixa pendant un moment, son cœur fit un mouvement qu'il trouvait entièrement discutable -

"Bois de l'eau" marmonna-t-il, détournant son regard.

Naruto renifla, se retournant pour regarder le plafond.

"Où avons-nous mis l'eau ?"

Sasuke lui jeta la bouteille sur la poitrine blonde

"Aïe," grogna Naruto "merci"

Il y eut une pause. Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte.

"Hé, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Tu as voyagé beaucoup, pas vrai?"

Il leva un sourcil, mais acquiesça.

"Quel était ton endroit préféré?"

Il fit une pause, sortant la brosse à dents de sa bouche.

"Je ne faisais pas vraiment du tourisme, Naruto."

"Ouais - mais tu as dû voir des trucs."

Sasuke continua de se brosser les dents pendant un moment, réfléchissant.

"Où que ce soit" Naruto se retourna "nous devrions y aller."

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"Tu quittes à peine le village et tu planifies déjà ton prochain voyage?"

"Mhm" Naruto eut un sourire paresseux "c'est différent quand c'est avec toi."

Sasuke attrapa le comptoir pour s'empêcher de trébucher. L'idiot - stupide - que disait-il -

Il posa la brosse à dents, éclaboussant de l'eau contre son visage - qui lui donnait l'impression d'essayer de s'enflammer.

S'il se frottait avec la serviette, ceci expliquerait pourquoi son visage était si rouge.

Il fronça les sourcils devant la forme immobile de Naruto alors qu'il revenait vers le lit.

"Si tu vas t'endormir, au moins passe sous la couverture."

"Je ne dors pas", bredouilla Naruto, ouvrant ses yeux, le regard endormi. Sasuke roula les siens, poussant le blond sur le côté avec sa hanche, Naruto se saisit de la couverture dans la main de Sasuke pour la déposer sur eux.

Sasuke poussa un léger soupir, ça avait été une longue journée...

Le voyage s'est bien passé. Agréable même - mais Sasuke aurait pu vraiment se passer du dîner.

Le social était juste...

Bien sûr, Naruto avait rayonné.

Il regarda le blond - qui était complètement endormi à ce stade, la bouche grande ouverte comme d'habitude. Les ronflements n'avaient pas encore commencer, mais il pouvait entendre le souffle coupé qui indiquait qu'ils étaient en route.

Naruto n'avait plus l'air aussi épuisé qu'autrefois. Sasuke n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait l'air - plus pâle, à quel point les cernes sous ses yeux étaient présentes - jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu à la normale. Enfin, relativement à la normale.

Il était encore plus silencieux - plus hésitant. Surtout auprès de Sasuke, mais de temps en temps, il se détendait suffisamment pour redevenir un idiot - comme aujourd'hui.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire narquois. Il devrait réveiller le blond ne serait-ce que pour avoir un peu plus de ce stupide Naruto ivre.

Il n'en avait pas assez eu lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent en grand. Quelle était cette pensée? Celle-ci était -

Il tourna son corps pour faire dos à Naruto, s'éloignant de celui-ci aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Il était juste fatigué. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

* * *

"C'est dommage" Naruto fronça les sourcils, regardant les décombres d'une maison qui avait autrefois appartenu à un membre de son clan.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

"C'était trop vieux, nous avons récupéré tout ce que nous pouvions."

Naruto lui donna raison.

"En plus, c'est au centre" Sasuke fronça les sourcils "Je pensais déménager ici. Une fois reconstruit."

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit.

"Temporairement." dit-il rapidement.

La bouche de Naruto se referma.

"Je pense que" Naruto avala "c'est une excellente idée."

Sasuke ignora consciencieusement la sensation de chaleur qui se dégagea dans sa poitrine.

"Vas-tu me montrer? Une fois que c'est terminé?"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

"Une fois que c'est fait, nous ne resterons plus jamais dans ton pathétique appartement."

Il se détourna, marchant le long du chemin

"Tu ferais mieux de le vendre"

* * *

"Ah putain pourquoi tes pieds sont-ils si froids" siffla Naruto en se redressant.

"Pourquoi me touches-tu les pieds?" marmonna Sasuke en retour. Il venait tout juste de s'endormir.

"Parce que j'ai froid"

"C'est peut-être pour ça que mes pieds sont froids"

"Sa - ça n'a aucun sens - "

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke se retourna, tendant le bras pour passer une main sur la bouche de Naruto. Il manqua spectaculairement sa cible, mais cela fit quand même le travail. "Juste - ferme-là."

Naruto obéit, roulant pour lui faire face. Le bras de Sasuke se resserra automatiquement pour se rapprocher de la chaleur. Il était si fatigué - et si confortable...il pouvait sentir le souffle de Naruto sur sa peau.

Il sombra dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

"Pourquoi suis-je payé moins qu'avant?"

Naruto fronçait les sourcils face à la feuille de papier. Sasuke leva un sourcil.

"Parce que tu payes ton assistant, usuratonkachi" Sasuke secoua la tête "ce que tu fais depuis des semaines"

Les joues de Naruto devinrent rouges.

"Eh bien, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention - "

"Je le dirai aussi"

"Oi!"

Sasuke sourit simplement, retournant à son travail.

"Mais - euh Sasuke" Naruto semblait hésitant "J'allais utiliser cet argent pour l'école, tu sais - "

"Non."

"Qu - "

"Non" dit Sasuke pour la 2e fois.

"Sasuke - le village en a besoin - "

Sasuke leva un sourcil, puis finalement la tête.

"À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as organisé une collecte de fonds?"

"Nous - Je - "

"As-tu accepté des dons pour l'école?"

"Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettent!" Naruto se leva, ses yeux s'allumèrent" bon sang, Sasuke, les personnes qui habitent ici mérite de ne pas à avoir - "

"Oh, je suis désolé" se moqua Sasuke en levant son menton vers le haut "tu n'habites donc pas ici?"

La bouche de Naruto se ferma de manière audible.

Sasuke se retourna vers son journal.

"Dépense ton argent" dit-il en tournant sa page "et je ferai en sorte que nous ne mourrons pas de faim. Et que nous possédons des meubles, pour l'amour de Dieu."

Il marmonna les derniers mots dans sa barbe, il en avait assez du bureau de Naruto et il en avait marre de l'appartement de Naruto - il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que sa maison soit terminée, et il pourrait enfin commencer à s'organiser -

"Quoi?" marmonna-t-il, agacé par le regard persistant de Naruto.

Naruto sembla sursauter, comme s'il sortait de ses pensées avant de cligner des yeux et de détourner rapidement le regard.

"Oh - euh, rien. Désolé"

* * *

Sasuke appuya son dos contre la porte, en attendant. Il n'écoutait pas - nécessairement - il attendait juste la fin de la conversation pour entrer. C'était ça la politesse, après tout, n'est-ce pas?

Et s'il cachait sa signature de chakra - c'était juste une conséquence naturelle d'être un missing-nin depuis si longtemps, c'était juste un automatisme, à ce stade.

Il n'écoutait pas.

"Non - je sais, Sakura-chan" il pouvait entendre Naruto soupirer, même à travers le bois, "mais - "

"Il a l'air heureux?" l’interrompit-elle

Naruto soupira à nouveau.

"Il a l'air - satisfait, tout du moins"

Sakura fit un bruit, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel genre d'émotion elle essayait de transmettre.

"Penses-tu qu'il pourrait vraiment être heureux ? Ici à Konoha, je veux dire..."

Il y eut une pause, quelque chose à propos de la façon dont Sakura avait dit Konoha...

"Je - " commença Naruto, "Je - tu sais quoi - Ce n'est pas la même chose. Avant que je sois Hokage? Bien sûr. Il détestait ce putain d'endroit. Je le détestais presque autant. Mais je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien et tu le sais. - "

La voix de Naruto augmenta en volume -

"Tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je fais tout ça, non seulement parce que c'est la putain de bonne chose à faire. Je ne fais pas le ménage pour mon simple plaisir. Je veux changer Konoha parce que - Ces - trou du cul - ne sont pas Konoha. Mon Konoha c'est Kakashi – c'est Ino, et Lee et Sai et Chouji - c'est ce que ce village est pour moi. C'est le village que je dirige. "

Sasuke s'affaissa contre la porte, fermant les yeux.

"Alors - oui. Je pense qu'un jour Sasuke - j'espère qu'un jour - si je fais tout ce que je dois faire, pour qu'il se sente comme à la maison - qu'il pourrait être heureux ici."

"À la maison?"

"Peu importe combien de temps ça peut me prendre."

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit soupir, laissant son sourire se répandre sur son visage.

"Je vais faire en sorte que Konoha redevienne sa maison."

Quelle déclaration totalement à la Naruto.


	3. Parce que tu es mon ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction. Histoire originale crée par Kinomi Akai. Qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autorisé à traduire son histoire. Que je dois avoir au moins lu 6 fois, une de mes préférés.
> 
> Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Sasuke essayait de crier - en essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose - à n'importe quoi - le sang apparaissait encore devant ses yeux et quelque chose s’enroulait autour de sa gorge - le serrant de plus en plus - il ne pouvait pas respirer - il se grafignait -

" - suke!"

Naruto - en face de lui - Naruto, battu et ensanglanté - mort, comme tout le monde - mais c'était lui - il avait fait ça - il avait -

" - réveille - teme - "

Il pouvait encore entendre l'écho des cris de Naruto - l'écho de ses propres cris - Le corps d'Itachi était à ses pieds, là où les corps de ses parents avaient déjà été étendu - le regardant avec de grand yeux, mort - ces yeux étaient ceux de Naruto - ils étaient - non -

-"Sas - "

Il sursauta.

" - respire - "

Quelque chose s'enroulait autour de lui - quelque chose de chaud, de familier - il bougea et il relâcha sa prise - il pouvait -

"Respire, Sas - "

Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

"Tu vas bien."

Il relâcha son souffle.

"Je suis là."

Naruto ?

"Je suis là, teme."

Il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre - il était à Konoha - dans le lit de Naruto - et Naruto...

"C'est bon, Sasuke, ça va aller - "

... chuchotait des mots apaisants dans son oreille, un bras doucement drapé sur la poitrine de Sasuke, son chakra s'étendait sur le corps de Sasuke comme si c'était une sorte de couverture chaude - Sasuke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois -

"Na - ruto?"

Sa voix sortie brisée et il se maudit, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, bon sang -

Naruto se recula, le regardant avec de grands yeux inquiets.

"Hey" souffla-t-il, passant un pouce sur la joue de Sasuke, il devait avoir pleurer -

"Quoi - ah. " Sasuke essaya de s'asseoir, il se sentait tellement faible.

Naruto le rattrapa alors qu'il perdait pied, l'aidant à s'asseoir. Il garda ses bras autour de Sasuke - et son chakra ne vacillait pas.

"Je - euh," Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus "J'étais juste dans la salle de bain - et tu ne te réveillais pas - je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre - "

Sasuke prit une inspiration, menant une bataille - perdue d'avance - pour ne pas s'appuyer contre Naruto. Il se sentait tellement épuisé.

"...usuratonkachi,"sa tête tomba mollement sur l'épaule de Naruto - généralement, après un cauchemar comme ça, il ne se rendormait pas, peu importe à quel point il était épuisé. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ici et maintenant...

"Sasuke..."

Le chakra de Naruto pulsait, le gardait auprès de lui, lui rappelant qu'il était là, avec Naruto, maintenant ... que Naruto était vivant ... ils étaient tous les deux vivants ...

"Est-ce que tu veux que - "

"Reste"

Sa voix était à peine plus élevé qu’un murmure, mais de la façon dont Naruto le serra plus fort, il devait l'avoir entendu.

Sasuke pouvait déjà sentir qu'il commençait à s'endormir ... il tomba lentement, le long du corps de Naruto.

Les mains de Naruto reposaient sur sa tête, il croyait ressentir un doux mouvement, comme si Naruto passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux ...il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Naruto sous lui ... il changea son bras de place, encerclant la taille de Naruto ... Le chakra de Naruto bougea doucement, délicatement autour de lui ...

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

"Hé," la voix de Naruto le sortit de sa rêverie - ils travaillaient dans un silence relatif depuis quelques heures maintenant. Sasuke leva les yeux.

Le blond avait un large sourire sur son visage - ses yeux étaient brillants - presque scintillants -

"Tu veux t'entraîner?"

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

S'entraîner - avec Naruto? Ça faisait des années.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ça t'ai pris si longtemps pour me le demander."

* * *

Le dos de Sasuke toucha le sol, Naruto s'assit sur lui pour le retenir.

"Putain," lui lança Naruto fatigué, "je ne suis plus tellement en forme."

Il pouvait sentir la prise de Naruto se desserrer - ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sueur. "

"Oui, en effet."

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna à Naruto avant de se libérer - il se tordit, leva les hanches et jeta Naruto par-dessus lui.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, se tournant pour faire face à Naruto, le blond fit la même chose.

Ils firent une pause, se dévisageant.

Il laissa Naruto venir à lui. Il avait plus de patience - et il pouvait facilement prédire les mouvements de Naruto.

Il allait tenter d'agripper le poignet de Sasuke -

Au dernier moment, Naruto se tordit, plongeant vers le bas et il attrapa la cheville de Sasuke en dessous lui.

Sasuke - ignorant la façon dont son estomac réagis au mouvement - utilisa l'élan pour tourner, lançant sa jambe à Naruto - il savait qu'il ne frapperait pas, c'était trop maladroit, mais -

Il atterrit sur ses pieds, se précipitant immédiatement vers l'avant. Naruto attrapa le premier coup, repoussa le second, mais Sasuke esquiva et le prit au dépourvu avec le troisième -

Cette fois, il épingla Naruto sur le dos.

Le visage de Naruto était rouge, ses yeux étaient brillants - il sourit à Sasuke alors que celui-ci avait un petit sourire satisfait -

"Abandonnes-tu?"

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit.

"Jamais."

Sasuke blâma la sueur pour la facilité avec laquelle Naruto se libéra de son emprise, mais il attacha ses jambes autour de Naruto alors qu'il sentit ses hanches se lever - il ne se ferait pas prendre par le même truc qu'il avait utilisé -

Naruto se souleva sur le côté, les retournant tous les deux. Le dos de Sasuke heurta la terre avec un bruit sourd - ses jambes toujours accrochées autour de Naruto -

Le visage de Naruto n'était qu'à un pouce du sien. Il avait à peine à chuchoter pour que Sasuke l'entende.

"Tu abandonnes ?"

Sasuke sentit un frisson le traverser.

"Jamais."

* * *

"Peut-être que nous en avons trop fait," haleta Naruto, le visage pressé contre la terre.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke était allongé à côté de lui, combattant le désir de ne plus jamais bouger. "tu pues".

"Non, tu pues."

Sasuke haleta, essayant de ramener sa respiration à la normale.

"Est-ce que ton appartement à un bain?"

"Il y a seulement une" Naruto inspira, "douche."

Sasuke fit un bruit de mécontentement.

"Les sources chaudes - "

"Ont été détruites," Naruto déglutit entre chaque souffle, "on y travaille."

"Ugh."

"Tu n'as pas un bain où quelque chose?" Naruto tourna son visage vers lui.

Sasuke soupira.

"C’est si loin..."

Naruto rit.

"Allez, teme paresseux," il s'assit avec un gémissement, "allons-y."

* * *

"Tu peux y aller en pre - whoa," les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, "c'est - énorme!"

Sasuke renifla.

"C'est comme si tu avais ton propre bain public," Naruto regarda autour de la pièce, "ça marche toujours?"

"J'espère bien," Sasuke passa sa main le long des tuiles, évaluant si c'était le bon choix, "c'est nouveau".

"Attends, ce n'est pas notre maison, n'est-ce pas?"

Sasuke roula des yeux.

"Nous sommes à l'est, usurantonkachi," il retira sa chemise, la jetant au sol, "notre maison est au centre. Et elle n'existe pas encore."

Naruto le fixa pendant un long moment.

"... Naruto?"

"Um-ah," Naruto tressaillit, clignant rapidement des yeux et détournant le regard, "c’est beau, je veux dire, c'est agréable. La pièce est belle."

Il lança un regard étrange à Naruto, mais accepta le compliment.

"Tu veux que je… euh…" Naruto fit un geste derrière lui, vers la porte.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

"C'est assez grand", dit-il. Si Naruto voulait le rejoindre, il s'en fichait. Il était déjà allé dans de nombreux bains publics - ceci n'était pas différent.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, passant sa main sous le robinet pour mesurer la température.

C'était parfait.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, fermant les yeux en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. La tuile fraîche était agréable contre sa peau et le son de l'eau était si apaisant ...

"Tu sais - "

Sasuke sursauta, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

" - si je ne n’étais pas resté ici, tu aurais inondé ton nouveau mini bain public."

Naruto sourit et se dirigea vers le rebord où Sasuke était assis. La baignoire était ... pleine.

Oh.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, les joues brûlantes. Il n'avait pas voulu s'endormir.

"Allez, teme," Naruto nagea un peu en arrière, "il fait vraiment chaud. Tu feras une bien meilleure sieste ici."

"Je ne cherche pas à me noyer, merci," marmonna-t-il en se déshabillant consciencieusement.

Naruto ne répondit pas - il se tourna, seulement pour apercevoir les cheveux blonds disparaître sous l'eau.

"Pah," souffla Naruto, essuyant ses cheveux en arrière. Sasuke regarda sa langue s'élancer pour lécher une goutte d'eau sur ses lèvres.

Sa bouche devint soudain - très sèche.

"As-tu fait une bonne sieste?" Naruto eut à nouveau ce sourire - et cette lueur dans ses yeux - encore.

Sasuke roula des yeux, utilisant ceci comme excuse pour détourner le regard de Naruto, sa poitrine était si - serrée. -

"Mais au fait," dit à nouveau Naruto, "je guéris vite. Comment te sens-tu? Je sais que nous en avons trop fait."

"Parle pour toi," marmonna-t-il, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la baignoire. Il était en fait incroyablement endolori, il pouvait à peine bouger, et encore moins nager comme Naruto le faisait.

"Sakura-chan m'a appris à faire ces massages," Naruto se pencha en arrière, exposant plus de sa poitrine, "si tu veux."

Sasuke ne contrôla pas ses yeux, ceux-ci dérivant contre sa volonté. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait qu'il n'était pas en forme, Naruto était ...

"...massage?" Se forçat-il à demander.

"Oui, avec du chakra. En as-tu déjà eu un ?"

Sasuke secoua sa tête.

"Donne-moi ta main," Naruto s'approcha un peu plus, tendant la main. Sasuke prit automatiquement sa main.

"Je ne suis pas aussi doué pour ça qu'elle l'est," dit-il en retournant la main de Sasuke, "fais-moi savoir si j'utilise trop de chakra ou quelque chose comme ça."

Sasuke déglutit alors que les doigts de Naruto commençaient à bouger. C'était - en quelque sorte -

"Ah - "

Sasuke retira sa main et Naruto se figea.

"Trop ?"

"Non," Sasuke secoua sa tête, "non - je ne m'attendais pas à ça..."

Naruto sourit un peu et se reconcentra sur la main de Sasuke. C'était - c'était incroyablement étrange.

Pas mal, mais très étrange - Sasuke ne savait pas comment le décrire - il pouvait sentir le chakra de Naruto très clairement, mais il était condensé, concentré sur un seul point contrairement à autour de lui comme il était habitué -

"Où est-ce que ça fait mal exactement ? On va voir si ça peut aider."

"Mes épaules, "Sasuke répondit honnêtement. C'était toujours ses épaules.

"M’kay, tourne-toi."

Il obéit, posant ses bras sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il entendit l'eau bouger - Naruto se rapprochait - puis les mains de Naruto furent sur lui. Il ferma les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, c'était presque ... agréable.

Le chakra de Naruto était familier - et sa chaleur, en combinaison avec l'eau autour de lui ... il pouvait sentir ses muscles se détendre presque immédiatement sous son toucher.

Il en voulait presque plus - les mains de Naruto restaient sur ses épaules, mais il souhaitait que le blond explore un peu plus - il voulait ressentir ... tellement plus de ce toucher ...

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent. Ces pensées à nouveau.

"Merde, désolé," les mains de Naruto s'éloignèrent - pourquoi s'étaient-elles éloignées? "C'est difficile de le canaliser à travers l'eau sans me mélanger. Je suis toujours nul avec ces trucs, hein."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se forçant à se pencher en arrière sur le rebord de la baignoire. Naruto pensait qu'il l'avait blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre - Sasuke pouvait prendre bien plus qu'un petit peu de chakra.

"Continue, usurantonkachi,"marmonna-t-il, posant sa tête sur son avant-bras et se laissant aller à la détente. S'il pouvait juste contrôler son esprit de l’empêcher d'aller vers ses pensées... -

"Tellement exigeant," il pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Naruto - mais alors qu'il sentait ces mains sur lui, il ne put soudainement pas trouver en lui-même la force de protester.

Et puis ? S'il était exigeant? Tant que Naruto répondait à ses exigences ...

Ses yeux se rouvrirent Que se passait-il avec lui ?!

"Oh," il fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux, "Je ne pense pas que j'ai des serviettes ..."

L'endroit fonctionnait, bien sûr, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était fonctionnel. Zut.

Il se retourna vers Naruto.

"Euh," sourit légèrement Naruto, "Je pourrais utiliser le vent pour nous sécher ...?"

Sasuke renifla.

"Quoi? Tu as une meilleure idée?"

Il réfléchit à la question.

"Il y a peut-être des draps ou quelque chose..."

* * *

"C'est la belle vie ou quoi?"

Naruto sourit, les yeux se levant vers lui juste un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur la tâche à accomplir.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, resserrant le drap contre lui alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de se pencher vers le vent de Naruto. Ce n'était qu'une brise, mais c'était très efficace...

Naruto avait un drap autour de lui aussi - par modestie - mais avait choisi de sécher d'abord Sasuke. Qui ne se plaignait certainement pas.

Mais autrement...

"Tu ne peux pas faire plus chaud?" Il pouvait sentir la chair de poule commencer - il serait si facile de s'assoupir si le vent était juste un peu plus chaud -

Naruto renifla.

"C'est ton travail", dit-il, "je ne peux pas contrôler la température".

"Vraiment?" Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, souriant, "Je t'ai toujours trouvé plein d'air chaud."

"Toi - "

Le vent s'arrêta, Naruto rit, passant une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

"Tu es - tellement distrayant," Naruto lui fit face avec un sourire et Sasuke sentit l'étrange sensation remonter dans sa poitrine. C'était presque comme s'il se sentait nerveux, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi -

"Tu veux que je continue?" La main de Naruto frôla sa peau. Sasuke déglutit.

"Je - suis presque sec - Il scruta Naruto, ses yeux prenant beaucoup plus de temps qu'il était nécessaire.

"Et tu fais couler de l'eau partout sur mon plancher."

Naruto roula des yeux en souriant.

"Ouais, ouais."

* * *

"Naruto - hah - "

Il pouvait à peine trouver le souffle pour haleter son nom - Naruto s'agenouilla, le regardant. Le pantalon de Sasuke tomba au sol - il se demanda vaguement ce qui était arrivé aux vêtements de Naruto -

"Nnngh - Naruto," La main de Naruto était si douce - et sa bouche qui se rapprochait -

Naruto lui sourit, en le regardant.

Ses yeux se levèrent étrangement sérieux -

"Pourquoi?" Il entendit sa voix demander.

Naruto positionna la bite de Sasuke devant sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir son souffle -

"Parce que je suis ton ami."

* * *

"Qu - "

Il se jeta hors du lit, tombant au sol dans sa panique.

"Sas - teme? Ça va?" Naruto le regarda d'un air trouble.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le regarder, il ne pouvait pas. Ce rêve - ce rêve était -

"Je vais - bien, " il se leva, rapidement, se détournant, changeant son pantalon de place pour que Naruto ne voie pas - qu'il ne remarquerait pas que Sasuke - putain - il pouvait encore ressentir le plaisir - comme si ça avait été réel -

"Je dois juste - aller aux toilettes."

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto leva son regard depuis son bureau.

"Oh - Hinata-chan ! Entre," Le sourire aimable de Naruto illumina la pièce. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"J'espérais pouvoir te parler," continua-t-elle doucement - avec hésitation. Son bégaiement n'était plus aussi prononcé, mais -

"Oui, bien-sûr," Naruto repoussa ses documents sur le côté.

"A-ah, "ses yeux regardèrent rapidement Sasuke "est-ce qu'on pourrait parler en privé?"

Le regard renfrogné de Sasuke s'approfondit au point qu'il devint presque douloureux. De quoi avait-elle besoin pour parler à Naruto - seule -

"Bien-sûr."

Il redressa rapidement sa tête, les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur lui pendant un moment - ils semblèrent s'excuser - puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Les narines de Sasuke frémirent.

Il fit un effort conscient pour ne pas claquer la porte en sortant.

* * *

"Elle était - "

"Je m'en fiche"

Sasuke retourna au rapport qu'il examinait avant que - cette femme - les ait interrompus.

Il était occupé - il avait des choses à faire - et - il ne voulait pas se questionner sur pourquoi il était si en colère en ce moment.

"Sasuke," dit Naruto" écoute - "

"Je m'en fiche," dit-il encore.

"Pas moi!" Hurla presque Naruto, avant d'expirer durement, "Sasuke - j'ai vraiment besoin de ton opinion là-dessus. S'il te plaît."

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se sentant en peine. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait - et il ne voulait pas - il ne pouvait pas -

"Hinata-chan est la dirigeante du clan, maintenant" La voix de Naruto continua.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Ça...

"Et nous tentons de nous débarrasser de ses putains de sceaux maudits sur les membres de la branche secondaire, mais - "

Il soupira. Sasuke le regarda, ses sourcils foncés. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait en -

"Mais la branche principale - les anciens - sont vraiment obtus à ce sujet. Et je - je ne sais pas si je devrais intervenir - ils disent que je ne devrais pas, parce que c'est une histoire de clan, mais - "

"Tu es l'Hokage" Sasuke l'interrompit," et ils font partis de Konoha - clan ou pas."

Naruto secoua la tête, une fois, ensuite encore et encore.

"Ouais," sa voix était essoufflé," J'ai - putain - je suis - je ne veux vraiment pas" il avala," les isolés - "

"Tu ne le feras pas," Lui dit immédiatement Sasuke, "tu ne le fais pas."

Les yeux de Naruto rencontrèrent les siens.

"Je ne te laisserais pas faire."

Naruto s'affaissa, un sourire s'étalant lentement sur son visage.

"Je vais…" Il eut un petit rire - presque comme un soupir, appuyant une main sur son visage, "putain. La prochaine fois que nous parlerons de quelque chose comme ça, tu dois rester. J'ai besoin de toi."

Sasuke sentit un sentiment victoire s'installer dans son ventre.

"Je le ferais."

* * *

"Naruto...?"

Naruto eut un sourire narquois, rampant sur lui.

"Sasuke-teme," marmonna-t-il, embrassant sa poitrine, son cou, son oreille - il pouvait sentir son souffle - Sasuke se sentait gelé en dessous -

"Tu m'as fais attendre si longtemps."

Naruto le chevaucha, plaçant ses hanches sur celles de Sasuke - oh - où - où étaient leurs vêtements - ?

"Tu ne me feras pas attendre plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se baissa et Sasuke eut l'impression d'exploser -

Sasuke se jeta hors du lit, emportant les draps avec lui.

"Teme," marmonna Naruto endormi, "il fait froid."

Sasuke resta sur le sol, cette nuit-là - il lui fallut le reste de celle-ci pour reprendre son souffle.

* * *

"Je n’aime pas vraiment le porter, honnêtement," Naruto fonça les sourcils, jouant nerveusement avec le chapeau, "le manteau ça va, mais c'est juste encombrant - "

"Pauvre âme torturée," Sasuke repoussa la main de Naruto et ajusta le chapeau lui-même - Naruto le faisait complétement n'importe comment.

Il déglutit, retirant sa main.

"Merci, teme" Naruto lui lança un sourire. Il hocha la tête avec raideur en réponse.

Naruto était vraiment un spectacle à voir - habillé entièrement dans les vêtements formels d'Hokage. Il avait reçu la lettre - bien sûr - l'invitant à l'intronisation de Naruto. Et puis la lettre après ça, racontant comment ça s'était passé et comment il aurait dû être là -

Il les avait lus toutes les deux, il n'avait répondu à aucun d'elles.

Naruto expira, agitant ses doigts.

"Souhaites-moi bonne chance, je déteste ces évènements."

"Ne tombe pas de la scène, usuratonkachi."

Naruto rit, frappant son bras de manière amicale avant de se tourner pour partir. Les yeux de Sasuke suivirent ses pas ...

"Naruto - "

Le blond se retourna - des yeux brillants le regardant avec espoir.

Sasuke déglutit.

"Tu as l'air ... bien."

Le sourire de Naruto éclaira la pièce.

* * *

"Oh - tu es venu." Sasuke ne savait pas trop de quoi être le plus surpris - le fait que Kakashi était réellement venu le rencontrer, ou le fait qu'il était venu à l'heure.

Kakashi mit ses mains dans ses poches, s'approcha de lui avec son attitude paresseuse habituelle.

Sasuke le connaissait mieux que ça - l’acuité de l'œil visible de Kakashi trahissait facilement sa façade décontractée.

"Ici," Sasuke lui lança le parchemin - note sur son dernier projet. Ce n'était rien de spécial - ou de particulièrement difficile, vraiment - mais c'était intéressant. Il cherchait à -

"Tu veux - forger une nouvelle lame?"

Sasuke acquiesça, se grattant le menton.

"Une qui est plus compatible avec le chidori," dit-il, "ou - plutôt - conçu spécifiquement pour cela."

Il y eut une pause et Kakashi fronça les sourcils en regardant le parchemin.

"Je-" Sasuke se sentit soudainement inexplicablement nerveux - il savait que ses notes étaient solides. Il savait. Il était confiant - et pourtant, alors que Kakashi fronçait les sourcils, parcourant la page, la confiance de Sasuke commença lentement à se dégrader, "puisque tu - ah, as créé la technique, j'ai pensé ..."

"Hm," Kakashi s'assit sur place, croisant les jambes, "c'est ... plausible."

Il remua le parchemin vers le haut, le scrutant à nouveau.

"Quelle sorte de métal pensais-tu utiliser?"

"Pour la lame?"

Kakashi hocha la tête.

"Je - " il s'arrêta. Il avait été tellement concentré sur la manipulation de la technique, il n'avait même pas commencé à considérer les matériaux - stupides -

"Je ne suis pas...sûr."

Kakashi étala le rouleau sur le sol, se penchant dessus et faisant signe à Sasuke d'avancer. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"Eh bien - d'après ce que tu as ici," il encercla une partie de l'écriture de Sasuke avec son doigt, "il semble que tu aurais besoin d'un matériel conducteur complet - et il y a quelques problèmes avec ça - mais si tu voulais que ça ressemble plus à ce que tu as ici ... "

* * *

"Sasuke - je voulais te dire - "

Sasuke fronça les sourcils sur la lettre qu'il tenait en main. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Il ne l'était pas -

Naruto arrêta de parler.

"Quel est le problème?"

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se remit à regarder la lettre.

"Je dois aller voir quelqu'un."

Naruto cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

"Quelqu'un? Comme qui?"

Il regarda la lettre de nouveau.

"Karin." Et Juugo et Suigetsu, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils resteraient ensemble après la fracture de leur groupe, il était relativement surpris de voir qu'ils l'avaient fait.

"Oh." Ce ton de sa voix - celui qui lui avait rendu impossible le fait de partir avant -

"Pour rembourser une faveur."

Il y eut une pause. Sasuke vit Naruto déglutir plusieurs fois.

"Oh," répéta-t-il. Il essaya de sourire, mais tout ce qui ressortit était des lèvres tremblantes et serrées.

"Éventuellement, c'est maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Naruto - "

"Non - tu as raison," il secoua la tête, "tu as été très clair. C'était - temporaire, je sais, je n'aurais jamais dû m'attendre - "

Son souffle se coupa et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je suis désolé, Sasuke, je ne devrais pas - faire ça. Tu dois aller la voir," Naruto fit un signe de tête ferme, "si elle a besoin de toi, tu dois y aller."

Sasuke sentit la douleur s'étendre dans sa poitrine. Encore ça -

"Ne te méprends pas, teme," Naruto fit un pas en avant, les yeux brillants, "si tu ne reviens pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Je - "

Il ravala ses mots, clignant des yeux furieusement.

"Dobe," Naruto agissait comme s'il ne le reverrait jamais, "ne sois pas si dramatique."

Naruto laissa échapper un rire essoufflé.

"Ouais désolé."

Sasuke sentit les coins de ses lèvres se relever - juste au moment où Naruto fit un pas en avant, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

"Je suis mieux de te revoir bientôt, teme."

Sasuke ferma les yeux, brûlant de la sensation de la chaleur de Naruto dans son esprit.

"Usuratonkachi."


	4. Parce que je suis ton ami ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction. Histoire originale crée par Kinomi Akai. Qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autorisé à traduire son histoire. Que je dois avoir au moins lu 6 fois, une de mes préférés.
> 
> Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke laissa échapper un souffle frustré, tournant les talons.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il ne pouvait absolument pas croire ça.

Il s'attendait à ce Naruto lui manque. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il s'ennuierait de la lumière que Naruto apportait dans sa vie. Les yeux brillants, le sourire rayonnant, la voix forte et désagréable - Sasuke était intimement familier avec le sentiment de manque lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Naruto - il l'avait ressenti presque tous les jours depuis son départ - mais il ne l'avait pas - il n'avait pas prévu

Que Konoha lui manque.

Et, pour une fois, c'était lui, survolant une lettre, se demandant s'il était trop tôt pour en envoyer une seconde sans avoir reçu de réponse à la première. Il voulait savoir si sa maison était finie, pour pouvoir mettre cette statue (celle qu'il avait vue dans un village sur le chemin de la rencontre, celle qui lui rappelait Naruto, celle qu'il a immédiatement achetée malgré le fait qu'il était très peu pratique de voyager avec) dans le jardin - il voulait montrer à Kakashi ce qu'il avait découvert, car il avait fait une sorte de percée il n'y avait pas un jour de cela et le projet se déroulait si bien maintenant - et il avait obligé Karin à répéter la même blague trois fois pour qu'il puisse l'écrire correctement, car il savait que Sakura la trouverait vraiment marrante - et -

Il voulait déjà retourner. Et ce seulement quelques jours après avoir quittés le village.

Il soupira.

Et quelques nuits, c'était bien pire la nuit - tellement plus froid. Il blâmait entièrement Naruto pour ce fait.

Naruto était si chaud - si doux - il avait à peine eu du mal à dormir avec le blond auprès de lui -

Sauf, bien sûr, quand les rêves sont apparus.

Il déglutit.

Ils étaient bien plus agréables que les cauchemars, mais ils le laissaient tout aussi ébranlé.

Ils n'avaient pas diminué avec la distance de Naruto - au contraire, ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Et la nuit dernière, il avait - il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps pour s'empêcher de -

Il ferma les yeux.

Cela n'avait jamais été qu'une simple amitié avec Naruto, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Les bras de Naruto le serraient plus fort. Il n'admettrait jamais à quel point il se sentait bien - à quel point cela lui avait manqué -

"J'aurais dû demander à venir avec toi," murmura Naruto.

Sasuke fit un signe de tête saccadé - oui, l'idiot aurait dû - ne se faisant pas encore confiance pour parler.

"J'attendais que tu le demandes," il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, "mais c'était - stupide - stupide - et puis je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais, et je - "

Naruto l'attira plus près.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que mon départ ne serait pas temporaire", dit-il calmement.

Naruto rit - sa voix rauque de larmes.

"Toi - teme - "

Il renifla, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sasuke.

Sasuke laissa ses yeux se fermer, juste un instant.

Il avait autrefois détesté être touché.

"Usuratonkachi," dit doucement Sasuke, "vas-tu un jour me lâcher?"

Naruto secoua la tête, ne relevant pas celle-ci.

"Non," souffla-t-il, Sasuke eut soudain l'impression qu'il parlait de quelque chose d'entièrement différent, "jamais".

* * *

"Surprise!" Naruto se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

Sasuke cligna des yeux vers le bâtiment. C'était...

"C'est la bonne, non? Je n'ai pas foiré le coup - celle en plein centre?"

"Usurontokachi" renifla-t-il, "oui - c'est ça."

Ça avait l'air ... bien. À sa place. Il -

"Ils l'ont fini hier. Juste la structure, je veux dire. J'allais écrire - mais," Naruto se pencha un peu plus près, laissant leurs bras se frôler, "tu es revenu."

Sasuke le regarda, Naruto l'avait dit presque toutes les deux phrases. Il sentit que le blond était toujours dans une sorte de déni.

Il combattit un sourire.

"Eh bien," il fit un pas en avant, "on y va?"

C'était vide - il ferait peu de chose pour changer ceci - mais c'était ... prometteur. La plupart des appareils n'étaient pas encore là, et il n'y avait pas d'eau courante, mais -

"Avons-nous notre propre sauna?" Naruto fit courir ses doigts le long du mur.

Sasuke renifla.

"Il y a une salle de bain, oui." Sasuke feuilleta le plan de la maison dans son esprit, essayant de s'orienter, "ça - "

Naruto tourna un coin, scrutant une pièce.

"Pas ici," commenta-t-il. Sasuke tendit la main et le tira par le poignet.

"Usurantokachi," se tourna-t-il, remarquant à peine que sa main glissait pour s'entrelacer avec celle de Naruto, "par ici."

"On devrait rester ici ce soir," Naruto regarda autour de la pièce comme s'il n'avait jamais vu celle-ci auparavant."

Sasuke le regarda incrédule.

"Il n'y as aucune fourniture - ou de l'eau courant - ou -

Naruto rit.

"Ce n'est pas pire que mon bureau - et on a dormis là-bas tous les deux. Allez."

Sasuke secoua la tête. C'était une idée ridicule - ce l'était vraiment, mais -

Naruto le regardait avec ses yeux, ce regard.

"C'est notre maison, Sasuke," Naruto eut un rire doux, "c'est notre maison."

Ce l'était.

Lui et Naruto.

Sasuke déglutit.

"D'accord."

* * *

"C'est beaucoup mieux," sourit Naruto, se glissant vers le feu.

"Si cette maison brûle, c'est entièrement ta faute."

Naruto rit.

"Oh oui, parce que je suis le spécialiste des incendies par ici - "

Sasuke se rapprocha pour pouvoir frapper correctement son bras. Naruto sourit simplement, se tournant vers lui.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de retirer sa main.

La lumière du feu vacilla le long du visage de Naruto - ils s'enroulèrent autour de ses joues et se reflétèrent dans ses yeux.

"Sasuke...?"

"Hm?"

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

"Je - je veux - tu sais - pourquoi es-tu revenu?"

"... c'est toi qui m'as donné une raison de rester."

"Ouais," la langue de Naruto s'appuya contre ses lèvres, "mais quoi - quelque chose à marche. Qu'est-ce qui a fonctionné?"

Sasuke lui fit face correctement, sa main bougeant pour tomber devant Naruto. Le blond l'attrapa dans la sienne.

"Pourquoi devrais-je rester?"

Naruto cligna des yeux.

"Donne-moi encore tes raisons."

"Oh," inspira doucement Naruto, jouant avec les doigts de Sasuke. "Je suis en train de reformer le village - et l'enceinte. Eh bien," il sourit plus largement, "non, tu travail sur l'enceinte. Et tu es mon assistant. - et tu es tellement," il laissa échapper un souffle "tu es tellement généreux," il rapprocha sa main - Sasuke le suivit," tu es bon pour le village. Tu es bon pour moi."

Les doigts de Naruto entrelacés avec les siens, le dos de la main de Sasuke se pressant contre sa joue.

"Tu… m'as fait me rappeler pourquoi je faisais ça. Tu m'as rappelé pourquoi cela en valait la peine - et toi…"

Naruto bougea - Sasuke jura qu'il sentit les lèvres du blond se presser contre le dos de sa main pendant à peine une seconde -

"C'est complètement égoïste," déglutit-il, cherchant les yeux de Sasuke. "Je peux faire semblant que c'est à propos du village, ou du travail, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est à propos de moi. Je ... veux que tu restes pour moi. Que tu restes avec moi. "

Sasuke pouvait se sentir dériver plus près de Naruto - comme si le blond l'attirait d'une manière ou d'une autre - il s'arrêta, juste au moment où il sentait le souffle de Naruto sur ses lèvres - ses yeux clignèrent jusqu'à ceux de Naruto -

"Je - "

Ces yeux lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

"Sasuke. Je - "

Sasuke ne pouvait pas résiste un instant de plus.

Il pressa leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre - celles de Naruto étaient douces - si douces - Sasuke se sentit frissonner contre elles - c'était - il en voulait tellement plus -

Comme s'il lisait sa pensée, la main de Naruto tira sa nuque - Sasuke suivit son toucher, s'approchant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de Naruto - il pressa leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre et la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit sur un gémissement étouffé - Sasuke en profita pleinement -

Il pouvait sentir la langue de Naruto dans sa bouche - il pouvait sentir la façon dont Naruto bougeait sous lui - il pouvait sentir les mains de Naruto sous sa chemise, la poussant vers le haut -

Ils se séparèrent juste assez longtemps pour que Sasuke se débarrasse de sa chemise -

"Attention au feu, teme - "

Il se pencha en arrière, éteignant les flammes avec à peine un geste de la main. La pièce bascula dans les ténèbres, mais il pouvait facilement voir la forme de Naruto - il avait toujours possédé cette lueur - il s'écarta des lèvres de Naruto pour embrasser sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou -

"Ha - ah, "Naruto jeta sa tête en arrière, ses doigts griffant Sasuke. Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, laissant ses dents frôler la peau de Naruto, il n'avait aucune idée que son cou était si sensible...

Il se demanda si le reste du corps de Naruto était aussi sensible.

Naruto reçut le message très rapidement, alors que Sasuke commençait à tirer sur le tissu de la chemise de Naruto - il jouait vaguement avec l'idée de la couper, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il était déjà parti - et les lèvres de Sasuke avaient été éloignées de la peau de Naruto depuis trop longtemps -

Il commença avec la clavicule de Naruto - c'était si facile d'appuyer des baisers sur celle-ci - en descendant vers son mamelon - maintenant cela lui offrit bonne réaction -

"Putain - hah - Sasuke - " Les hanches de Naruto se relevèrent et Sasuke jura qu'il pouvait sentir que Naruto était dur - en fait, il devrait vérifier -

Il glissa sa main entre eux - c'était beaucoup plus évident qu'il l'avait voulu, mais - oh - oui, Naruto l'était définitivement -

Il entendit Naruto faire un bruit - presque comme un grognement - et Sasuke se retrouva rejeté en arrière - il ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre, mais Naruto attrapa son pantalon et tira -

Sasuke regarda les yeux écarquillés, alors que Naruto le déshabillait. Les yeux de Naruto rencontrèrent les siens et il fixa - très attentivement - Sasuke alors qu'il s'abaissait et faisait lentement courir sa langue sur la longueur de Sasuke.

Sasuke oublia comment respirer.

Naruto prit cela comme une permission de le prendre complètement. Sasuke eu du mal à rester conscient - frissonnant hésitant quelque part entre le fait de ne pas avoir le courage de rester assis et de ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la vue que Naruto offrait - et Naruto devait savoir la vue qu'il offrait parce que ses yeux - le fixant avec une intensité que Sasuke n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais vu en eux - ne le quittèrent pas du regard. Sasuke n'était pas capable de s'en faire avec ça.

Il réprima un gémissement alors que Naruto se déplaçait plus bas sur lui - une main remontant la cuisse de Sasuke, serrant alors que Naruto remontait - puis redescendait - et - ah - remontait - Sasuke ne pouvait plus se tenir debout - en bas - ses doigts griffaient le sol - en haut - les yeux fermés - il pouvait à peine penser - en haut - il se sentait complètement perdu dans le plaisir - en bas - ah - dans ce - plaisir - hah -

"Na - ah - nngh - !"

Le plaisir éclata - partout à la fois - éclatant à travers son corps. Il pouvait sentir Naruto bouger encore - il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée - alors qu'il déglutissait.

Sasuke se força à se pencher - juste assez pour voir Naruto s'éloigner, une chaîne de salive reliant les lèvres au gland de Sasuke -

Les yeux de Naruto se tournèrent vers lui - il essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et rampa sur le corps de Sasuke - il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux être aussi sombres -

Ce baiser était beaucoup plus dur - plus bâclé - il pouvait sentir Naruto haletant contre ses lèvres - il pouvait sentir le désir de Naruto si clairement -

Il repoussa Naruto, se penchant sur lui pour le déshabiller complètement. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer le bas du corps de Naruto -

Il jeta les vêtements quelque part derrière lui, prenant un moment pour apprécier la vue devant lui - un Naruto nu, le visage rougi, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regardant comme s'il ne voulait rien de plus à cet instant que Sasuke -

Sasuke laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait ressentir autant de désir après avoir joui il n'y avait pas un instant.

Il passa une main sur le tibia de Naruto, ramassant sa jambe pour déposer un baiser sur sa cheville - son talon - il regarda le blond et fit courir sa langue sur le côté de son pied.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient écarquillés, le regardant - Sasuke vit ses mains griffer le sol. Pas mal.

Il choisit un orteil au hasard et le suça.

"Sss - sa - hah," haleta Naruto. Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, marquant cette zone pour référence future, avant de s'éloigner pour déposer un baiser contre le genou de Naruto. Il fit courir sa main sur la peau de Naruto, laissant la jambe reposer sur son épaule tandis qu'il laissait une trainée de baisers à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Naruto.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Naruto devenir plus laborieuse - plus inégale - et il pouvait sentir le plaisir recommencer à monter en lui -

Il atteignit les hanches de Naruto et sentit la main de Naruto attraper la sienne. Il leva les yeux - les yeux de Naruto avaient changé - ils lui posèrent une question -

La main de Naruto pressa celle de Sasuke contre son entrée.

Oh.

Oh.

Le frisson qui traversa Sasuke était si puissant - il aurait trébuché s'il avait été debout.

Il embrassa Naruto avec une telle férocité qu'il le poussa en arrière, glissant sur le sol - Sasuke pouvait à peine se contenir - il -

Il pressa un doigt à l'intérieur de Naruto, se recula et scruta son visage. Les yeux de Naruto étaient écarquillés - son front était plissé, mais acquiesça, ramenant ses bras autour de Sasuke pour que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer à nouveau. Sasuke gémit presque à cette sensation - Naruto le fit aussi, même si cela avait peut-être plus à voir avec le doigt que Sasuke bougeait en lui - Sasuke sentit sa verge se contracter à la pensée -

"Ah - hah," Naruto rompit le baiser, haletant. Sasuke sentit déjà sa patience vaciller - il venait juste de redevenir dur et il pouvait à peine attendre -

Naruto resserra ses bras, tirant pour un autre baiser.

"Sa - " souffla-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de bouger des lèvres de Sasuke, "tu peux - encore un - hah -"

Sasuke l'embrassa, pressant un autre doigt. Il les poussant profondément, les écartant -

"Hah - " Naruto jeta la tête en arrière - Sasuke lui embrassa le cou, à la place - il se demanda, s'il avait laissé une marque sur Naruto, si elle resterait -

Probablement pas, mais il n'y avait pas de mal à essayer.

Naruto prit une inspiration alors que Sasuke lui mordit le cou - il lécha et suça la peau jusqu'à ce que Naruto bouge - se rapprochant de lui -

Naruto tira sur sa main - Sasuke retira lentement ses doigts, espérant désespérément qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal -

"Désolé," souffla Naruto, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il chevauche Sasuke, "Je suis - je ne peux plus attendre."

Sasuke inspira brusquement.

Naruto l'attrapa - Dieu que sa main était agréable - et pressa la verge de Sasuke contre son entrée. Sasuke cru qu'il pourrait mourir de tentation - mais ensuite Naruto bougeait - il s'abaissait - Sasuke était soudainement incroyablement heureux d'avoir déjà joui parce qu'il aurait sinon fait immédiatement -

"Ah, putain," Naruto fit une pause, respirant difficilement.

"Est-ce c'est trop - "

"Non," le coupa Naruto, le serrant plus fort contre lui, "c'est - hah - parfait. Putain c'est parfait. J'ai juste - nng - besoin d'une seconde. Juste -

Naruto se recula suffisamment pour l'embrasser. Sasuke sentit une vague de désir l'envahir - il se battit pour ne pas bouger ses hanches - il voulait tellement bouger -

Les mains de Naruto s'enroulèrent plus étroitement autour de lui alors qu'il expirait - il pouvait sentir que Naruto détendait ses cuisses, se laissant glisser plus loin - plus lentement, si lentement - jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en avant, pressant son front contre le cou de Sasuke.

"Es-tu - "

"Ouais," soupira Naruto contre sa peau, "Je veux juste - ressentir ça - pendant une seconde. Juste - je veux mémoriser - "

Sasuke le serra plus fort, sa gorge soudainement très serrée. De la façon dont la voix de Naruto avait coupée, il l'avait aussi remarqué.

"Ce - n'est pas temporaire", força-t-il, "tu n'as pas besoin de - mémoriser - "

Naruto se recula suffisamment pour le fixer avec de grands yeux brillants.

"Ce n'est pas - "

"Nous," dit Sasuke, "Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas tempo - ".

Naruto l'embrassa si durement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre - puis il la perdit parce que Naruto commença à bouger - il s'effondra en arrière, Naruto le suivant. Il perdit son emprise sur la taille de Naruto mais il la retrouva sur sa cuisse - il pouvait la sentir fléchir alors que Naruto le chevauchait - oh, mon Dieu, Naruto le chevauchait -

Naruto descendit et Sasuke leva ses hanches pour le rencontrer.

"Ah - !" haleta Naruto, tombant en avant - les bras de chaque côté de Sasuke la seule chose qui le retenait - mais ses hanches continuaient de bouger - Sasuke donnait des coups de rein encore - et encore - les gémissements de Naruto correspondaient à son rythme - "putain," les coudes de Naruto se plièrent, "je ne peux pas - je ne peux plus me tenir - ah - Sa - "

Sasuke s'assit, rencontrant la langue de Naruto avec la sienne - toujours des coups de rein, encore - hah -

Il poussa Naruto sur son dos, poussant aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller.

"Nngh - "

"Ah - "

Il pressa ses lèvres sur Naruto juste pour étouffer les gémissements - le plaisir était écrasant - c'était comme si celui-ci le consumerait tout entier - comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre, à ce moment-là, à part Naruto - mais ce n'était pas assez - il voulait plus - plus de Naruto - il voulait Naturo en entier -

Il rompit le baiser, se penchant juste assez en arrière pour soulever les jambes de Naruto - pour les reposées sur ses épaules, et il se pencha à nouveau -

"Nn - ah, putain," haleta Naruto - Sasuke se pencha en avant - plus près, et Naturo gémit plus fort - il commença à pousser plus vite - plus fort - il ne semblait tout simplement pas pouvoir se contrôler -

"Naruto," Sasuke sentit le plaisir monter - il s'enroula - il se tordit en lui - grandissant - grandissant -

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent - ce qu'il vit sur le visage de Sasuke fit écarquiller ses yeux -

"Sas - Sa - " ses yeux s'agrandirent, "Sasuke - "

"Naru - "

"Putain - Sasuke - ah!"

"Na-nngh!"

Le monde de Sasuke explosa en extase - le traversa son corps à chaque poussée - il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était encore capable de bouger -

"Hah - ah," haleta Naruto, son sperme giclant sur son ventre, "fu - hah - "

Sasuke suivit le rythme de la respiration de Naruto alors qu'elle commençait à ralentir Il se sentait - très réticent à quitter Naruto, bien qu'il savait qu'il devrait - éventuellement - il juste -

"Sasuke," Naruto déglutit entre deux respirations, "peux-tu - baisser mes jambes?"

Sasuke cligna des yeux, prenant un moment avant d'obéir.

Naruto soupira de soulagement, levant les bras.

"Viens ici, baka," sa voix était étouffé, mais il souriait.

Le cœur de Sasuke sauta un battement.

"Devrais-je - "

"Reste en moi," Naruto sembla lire dans ses pensées, "juste une seconde. Juste pour un - "

Sasuke se pencha en avant, rencontrant les lèvres de Naruto pour un doux et lent baiser.

"Je t'aime," soupira Naruto, juste au moment où ils se séparèrent, "c'est ce que je - voulais dire - "

Sasuke avala sa salive, tenant Naruto plus près. Les mots plongèrent dans ses veines, les parcourant avec une telle puissance qu'il pouvait ressentir - il pouvait le sentir dans chaque centimètre carré de lui -

"... Usuratonkachi."

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire autrement.

De la façon dont les mains de Naruto le serraient plus fort, son visage éclatant en un sourire brillant, il sembla comprendre.

"Ouais, d'accord," Naruto pencha juste assez la tête pour regarder Sasuke. "Je ne pense pas que ma colonne vertébrale va récupérer de sitôt."

"Dobe," Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied à la jambe, "c'est ta faute."

"Ma faute !?"

"Tu as voulu rester ici. Et puis tu - tu as dit - "

Sasuke déglutit, détournant les yeux. Il avait toujours l'impression de déborder d'émotion.

Naruto lui sourit tout simplement.

"Tu as demandé," fit-il remarquer, "et tu as acheté cette maison - donc c'est ta faute."

Sasuke lui lança un faible regard noir.

"Continue à parler usuratonckachi - et je vais utiliser vos vêtements pour nous nettoyer tous les deux."

Naruto rit, Sasuke roula juste des yeux, essayant de trouver une meilleure solution.

"Mmm," se déplaça Naruto en soupirant, "tu penses que nous pourrions encore utiliser les bains? Dans l'autre maison?"

Sasuke lui lança un petit sourire narquois.

"Je peux faire tout ce que je veux. Peux-tu t'y rendre?"

"Tais-toi, teme - je peux - " Naruto essaya de se retourner, "ah - enculé - "

Naruto recula, se figeant sur place. Sasuke fut à ses côtés en un instant.

"Ne sois pas stupide," dit-il d'un air renfrogné à Naruto.

"C'est toi qui - "

"Est-ce que ça fera mal si je te porte?"

Naruto renifla.

"Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, teme."

"Non, tu es un dobe, " Sasuke roula des yeux, "mais apparemment toujours en détresse."

Naruto laissa échapper un rire surpris.

"Ouais," sourit-il d'un sourire somnolent, "ça fera probablement encore mal. Pas autant, cependant."

"Usuratonkachi," marmonna Sasuke, "allez."

"Ah, putain, c'est mieux," gémit Naruto en plongeant dans l'eau.

Sasuke jeta leurs vêtements sur le sol, verrouillant la porte avant de rejoindre Naruto. S'ils s'endormaient ici, ils auraient au moins une certaine intimité.

Naruto laissa sa tête se pencher en arrière sur le rebord avec un soupir. Il regarda Sasuke à travers les yeux mi-clos.

"Pourquoi es-tu si loin?" Il marmonna. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, immobile.

"Allez teme," lança-t-il à Sasuke un sourire fatigué, les yeux brillants, "ne me fais pas bouger ..."

Sasuke renifla, mais avança docilement. Les mains de Naruto l'attrapèrent, le tirant pour chevaucher les genoux du blond.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit. Sasuke roula des yeux.

Sasuke haussa simplement un sourcil, le regardant. Naruto expira, tendant la main pour faire courir ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke, son dos, sa poitrine, ses hanches -

"Tu avais agi comme si ce n'était rien," la voix de Naruto était presque un murmure, "être ici ensemble - te donner ce massage - "

"Tu es un crétin," marmonna-t-il, pressant son front contre celui de Naruto.

La seule réponse du blond fut un soupir heureux.

"Si mon cul ne me faisait pas tellement mal," marmonna-t-il doucement, "je serais convaincu que c'était un rêve. C'est…"

Naruto le serra plus près, fermant les yeux.

Sasuke avala sa salive.

"Je ne suis pas convaincu."

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent brusquement.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai dit," Sasuke pencha la tête pour pouvoir rencontrer correctement les lèvres de Naruto, "Je ne suis pas convaincu."

Naruto fit un faible bruit pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient - ses yeux étaient flous alors qu'ils se séparaient. Sasuke les rencontra néanmoins, voulant que le blond comprenne l'allusion. Il voulait sentir Naruto - vraiment beaucoup - toute cette nuit avait été beaucoup trop irréelle pour qu'il soit pleinement convaincu que ce n'était pas le fruit de sa propre imagination tordue -

"Sasuke ..." murmura Naruto, "ce n'est même pas juste - "

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste?" Sasuke mordilla son oreille, pressant des baisers sur son cou - il pouvait voir les marques de la marque qu'il avait laissée sur Naruto - si seulement je pouvais la faire durer plus longtemps -

"Ss - ah - putain, teme," Naruto recula, "nous juste - tu as juste - "

Les mains de Naruto pressèrent ses hanches - Sasuke laissa celle-ci bouger avec la prise, savourant la façon dont le souffle de Naruto sifflait entre ses dents.

"Sa - tu ne peux pas - ne joue pas avec moi comme ça - "

Les mots de Naruto s'interrompirent alors que Sasuke roulait à nouveau ses hanches.

"Ha - ah!" Naruto jeta sa tête en arrière, ses propres hanches poussant contre Sasuke - il pouvait sentir à quel point Naruto devenait dur -

"Ça y est," grogna Naruto - c'est le seul avertissement que Sasuke eu avant que Naruto se tord, plaquant le dos de Sasuke contre le mur de la baignoire, toujours à genoux sous lui, "tu n'en as aucune idée - aucune idée - "

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois - il était sûr qu'il en avait une idée -

"Toi - putain - " Naruto pressa leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, ayant apparemment besoin de s'interrompre - sa langue s'inséra presque désespérément - les hanches de Naruto remontèrent, sa verge appuyée contre le cul de Sasuke - Sasuke pouvait se senti commencer à frissonner juste à la pensée - juste à la sensation -

"Sasuke," Naruto se recula, respirant contre sa peau, "mon dieu, Sasuke - "

Les mains de Naruto parcourèrent son corps, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches, serrant, descendant - Sasuke laissa ses hanches glisser vers l'avant sur les genoux de Naruto pour qu'il puisse reposer une jambe sur le rebord de la baignoire -

Naruto prit une inspiration, ses yeux clignèrent vers ceux de Sasuke, pleins d'hésitations pleins de désir -

"Usuratonkachi," marmonna-t-il, tentant de ne pas rougir, "prends l'indi - nngh - "

Les mots de Sasuke furent coupés alors qu'il sentit Naruto presser un doigt à l'intérieur de lui - c'était différent, pas tout à fait confortable - mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se sentit presque immédiatement se détendre - oh - Naruto utilisait son chakra

"Est-ce OK?"

Sasuke força ses yeux à s'ouvrir - il ne semblait pas pouvoir les ouvrir plus qu'à moitiés - et tendit la main pour attirer le blond pour un baiser. Il sentit le chakra de Naruto - il connaissait ce chakra, il était aussi familier que le sien - se répandre à travers lui, l'aidant à ce que ses muscles se détendent -

"Mmph - hah - "

Il rompit le baiser, haletant, alors que Naruto pressait un autre doigt. Ce n'était pas douloureux - loin de là, mais c'était - intense - il pouvait ressentir chaque sensation comme si elle était magnifiée dans ses veines -

"Sasuke," le souffle de Naruto dansa contre sa peau - Sasuke étouffa un frisson, "putain, je te veux tellement - "

La langue de Sasuke s'élança contre ces lèvres - il aimait ce regard dans les yeux de Naruto - ce désir effréné et désespéré -

Il rencontra son regard avec un sourire narquois.

"Prouve-le," il se pencha en avant, les lèvres frôlant celles de Naruto, "usurantonkachi."

Il repoussa Naruto, abaissant sa jambe pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher correctement. Naruto le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés alors qu'il se baissait -

"Nngh - " il tomba en avant, seulement un peu, alors que la sensation commençait à le submerger. Naruto avait ses bras autour de lui en un battement de cœur, s'asseyant, pressant des baisers sur son corps, laissant bouger sa main de haut en bas sur la verge de Sasuke -

Sasuke expira, se laissant descendre plus bas - la chaleur de l'eau aida - et tout semblait si lisse - si doux - en particulier la peau de Naruto -

"Sasuke," Les lèvres de Naruto bougèrent contre sa peau - il toucha doucement Sasuke, avec délicatesse "Sasuke - Sasuke - "

Sasuke trouva la force de commencer à bouger - pressant son front contre l'épaule de Naruto alors qu'il roulait ses hanches - Naruto semblait certainement reconnaissant -

"Nngh - hah - putain - Sas - "

Les hanches de Naruto commencèrent à copier à ses mouvements - Sasuke se laissa enfoncer davantage dans les bras du blond - Naruto le serrant fort, le maintenant stable, le garda près de lui - il soupira contre sa peau, savourant la sensation de Naruto en lui - c'était bouleversant - presque douloureux - mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose - de parfait -

"Hah - !"

Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière alors que Naruto poussait vers le haut - quelque chose que Naruto avait fait - mon dieux, qu'est-ce que c'était? - c'était si - si fort -

Naruto fit une pause et Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux le regard féroce.

"Es-tu - "

"Usuratonkachi - ne t'arrêtes pas - ah!"

Naruto continua - atteignant à nouveau cet endroit - et Sasuke vit des étoiles. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Naruto - il se mordit la lèvre dans une tentative désespérée de garder les gémissements sous contrôles - Naruto ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'arrêter à nouveau - au contraire, il frappa plus fort - plus vite - hah -

La main de Naruto se glissa entre eux, pressant la verge de Sasuke contre son ventre - sa main commença à bouger au rythme de ses poussées et Sasuke sentit ce qui restait de sa conscience le quitter -

Naruto avança - soulevant ses jambes - jusqu'à ce que le dos de Sasuke soit appuyé contre le mur de la baignoire - il hésitait quelque part entre la tentative d'attraper le rebord et de s'accrocher à Naruto pour sa vie - Naruto gagna -

"Sasuke - hah - ah - Saa -"

La voix de Naruto montait - ses coups de rein étaient plus rapide - son rythme sur le pénis de Sasuke irrégulier - désordonné - Sasuke prit une inspiration alors que Naruto ouvrait les yeux - ces yeux -

"Sasuke - "

Les émotions de Naruto étaient écrites - claires comme le jour - sur son visage - dans ces yeux -

"Sasuke - "

Il se sentit arrêter de respirer - il ne semblait pas pouvoir faire autre chose que - autre que de ressentir - Naruto - Naruto -

"Sas - "

"Na - "

Sasuke attrapa l'arrière du cou de Naruto, écrasant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre pour étouffer son cri - Naruto poussa profondément - plus fort - et Sasuke eut l'impression que le monde entier bougeait - il poussa à nouveau et le plaisir - l'extase - libéré, tout d'un coup -

"Nngh - "

"Mmph - "

Ils gémirent, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre - chevauchant l'échos de leur orgasme. Sasuke n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en remettrait un jour - c'était juste trop -

Mais les vagues de plaisir commencèrent à ralentir, et ils se séparèrent, haletants. Naruto s'accrochait à lui, toujours alors qu'il se retirait.

Sasuke s'effondra dans l'eau, étouffant l'envie de gémir alors que Naruto tombait avec lui.

Il comprit soudain intensément la douleur que Naruto avait ressenti.

"Sasuke," Naruto soupira sur sa peau.

Sasuke se força à retrouver sa voix.

"Nous," soupira-t-il, exténuer, "prenons congé demain."

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir le sourire pour savoir qu'il était présent.

"C'est entendu"


	5. Une suite persistante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction. Histoire originale crée par Kinomi Akai. Qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autorisé à traduire son histoire. Que je dois avoir au moins lu 6 fois, une de mes préférés.
> 
> Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

"Eh bien, Sakura était définitivement inquiète," ricana un peu Kakashi,"sans les clones de Naruto, c'était comme si la moitié du village avait soudainement disparu - "

"J'ai pris un jour de congé," se défendit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, "ce n'est pas ça - "

"Naruto," Kakashi eut un sourire pâle, "Je suis à peu près sûr que c'était ton premier jour de congé volontaire depuis que tu es devenu un genin."

Sasuke étouffa un sourire narquois, s'affairant à examiner ses ongles.

"Je, euh," le visage de Naruto rougit, "ce n'est pas ... vrai ..."

"Mhm," Kakashi avait l'air de n'absolument pas le croire, "en tout cas, voici tout ce que tu as manqué."

Sasuke le regarda, l'estomac tombant de plus en plus bas, alors que Kakashi empilait les papiers devant eux. Il ... continuaient juste à en ajouter. Il allait sûrement s'arrêter - il ne pouvait pas y en avoir plus -

Naruto gémit.

"Oui," sourit Kakashi, "c'était une journée bien remplie."

"Je ne prends plus jamais un jour de congé," marmonna Naruto, s'affaissant devant la pile.

"Oui," répondit instantanément Sasuke en se penchant - lentement. Seuil de douleur élevé ou non, Sasuke était toujours endolori. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris les choses tranquilles hier.

Les pensées de Naruto devaient suivre le même chemin, car son visage rougit d'un rouge vif alors qu'il souriait au papier devant eux. Sasuke se retrouva à lutter contre son propre sourire.

Kakashi fit un petit bruit.

"Eh bien," ses yeux vacillèrent entre eux, "vous savez comment me trouver. Je suis sûr que Shikamaru ou Sakura seraient également heureux de vous aider."

"A-ah," Naruto leva les yeux, souriant, "merci Kakashi-sensei."

"Mm, n'en parles pas," Kakashi s'arrêta juste au moment où la porte commençait à se fermer derrière lui, "oh, et félicitations."

Et puis il était parti.

"Quoi - " Naruto cligna des yeux à la porte, avant de regarder l'espace entre lui et Sasuke, "nous n'avons rien fait - comment le sais-t-il ?!"

Il ne fallait un génie pour lire le bonheur du blond - même si Sasuke n'était pas sûr qu'il valait beaucoup mieux.

"Je suppose qu'il a regardé en dessous du dessous."

* * *

"Sasuke, je voulais te parler," Sakura le coinça, "J'ai déjà essayé de parler à Naruto, mais on ne sait jamais vraiment s'il fait attention - "

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que - eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en souvienne - mais est-ce que Naruto t'as appris la technique de relaxation? Sinon - demandes-lui. C'est très utile pour le sexe."

Sasuke se figea. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle - qu'elle savait pour eux - est-ce que - est-ce que Kakashi ?!

"Je peux aussi te l'enseigner, si tu le souhaite. Mais - il existe, en fait, beaucoup d'autres techniques qui peuvent améliorer les sensations et prévenir la douleur - en particulier pour le sexe anal. Je peux te donner une brochure. Avez-vous déjà utilisé du lubrifiant?"

Sasuke commença à reculer, mais Sakura ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Ce n'est pas tellement un problème pour Naruto - avec sa guérison rapide, tu sais, mais tu devrais prendre soin de toi, Sasuke," elle fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, "pas que je sois au courant du positionnement. Cela dépend de ça aussi, bien sûr."

Sasuke posa sa main sur la poignée de porte.

C'était verrouillé.

"J'ai la clé, Sasuke," Sakura sourit et Sasuke sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, "maintenant - est-ce que tu t'étire correctement?

Sasuke allait mourir.

* * *

"Elle - elle - "

Sasuke pouvait toujours sentir son visage brûlant. Cela avait été - humiliant -

"Je sais, teme," Naruto combattait clairement un sourire et Sasuke allait le frapper s'il continuait à faire cette face, "elle me l'a fait aussi."

"Mais elle - comment ça - "

"Et elle l'a fait à Ino-chan - et elle a été formée comme médic-nin aussi," rit Naruto, "je pense qu'elle le fait à tous ses meilleurs amis. Elle s'occupe juste de nous, teme."

Meilleur...amis ?

Sasuke s'arrêta - oubliant l'embarras.

"Je suis son...ami ?"

Naruto le regarda comme s'il était fou.

"Sans blague, Sasuke," il le fixa, "bien sûr que tu l'es."

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

"... tu ne t'en ait vraiment pas rendu compte?"

"Je - elle n'a pas - elle ne - semble pas - " il tenta de réfléchir sur leurs interactions précédentes, "... m'aimer."

Naruto se gratta le menton.

"Eh bien, elle n'a définitivement plus son béguin."

Sakuke lui lança un regard.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire."

Naruto soupira un peu, se rapprochant de lui.

"Tu es stupide, teme" il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sasuke, "tu ne réalises pas combien de personnes se soucient de toi - ou à quel point."

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent.

Naruto recula.

"Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je me soucie de toi?"

Sasuke pris un moment pour revenir à la réalité -

"Sakura-chan m'a donné ces brochures aussi, tu sais - "

Il coupa Naruto de la meilleure façon qu'il connaissait.

* * *

Il lui fallut une semaine pour tenter de revoir Sakura. Non pas qu'il l'avait évitée - enfin, peut-être, à un certain niveau, il l'avait été, mais -

"Oh, Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qui t'am - "

"Suis-je ton ami?" Il se surpris lui-même avec sa franchise.

Sakura le fixa pendant un moment, avant de lui donner un doux sourire.

"Mm," elle semblait réfléchir, "je dirais que tu es plus une famille qu'un ami. On ne peut pas choisir notre famille."

"Toi - "

"Tu ne peux pas la choisir. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, au moins," elle s'arrêta en détournant les yeux.

"Toi et Naruto - et même Kakashi-sensei," elle tapota ses doigts sur la table pendant un moment, comme si elle cherchait le mot juste, "important - d'une manière qui est différente de toutes les autres relations que j'ai."

Elle se retourna vers lui.

"Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke? "

* * *

Il n'y avait absolument rien que Sasuke voulait faire de moins que de sortir de ce lit. Il était censé être debout il y a près d'une heure, mais -

"Tu as travaillé trop dur," Naruto le survola, fronçant les sourcils.

"Comme si tu pouvais parler," grogna Sasuke, agrippant les draps comme s'ils pouvaient l'aider à se relever. Il se sentait si mal - si affreusement faible qu'il voulait crier de frustration - il était plus fort que ça, putain -

"Tu dois prendre une journée de congé," Naruto s'accroupit à côté de lui, le poussant vers le bas, "dors toute la journée, d'accord?"

Sasuke fonça les sourcils.

"Je vais bien - je n'ai pas besoin de -

"Tu ne vas pas bien," Naruto recula, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude, "tu es malade."

"Je ne suis pas - "

"Je le pense, Sasuke - ne me fais pas prévenir Sakura-chan," prévint-il.

La bouche de Sasuke se ferma brusquement. Leur ancienne coéquipière se préoccupait de leur santé ... très sérieusement.

"... très bien," marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant de Naruto. Ce lit était si - chaud - il transpirait comme un fou -

Naruto tira les draps au-dessus de lui, l'envellopant correctement.

"Je sais que tu as de la fièvre," dit-il, "mais tu dois rester au chaud."

Sasuke roula lentement, laissant Naruto enrouler la couverture autour de lui. Il n'avait pas la force de le combattre - en fait, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à peine rester éveillé un instant de plus.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis malade, Naruto," marmonna-t-il alors que le blond s'éloignait. La guérison du renard aidait-elle aussi en cas de maladie? Sasuke n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi auparavant.

"Je sais," Naruto lui fit un doux sourire, l'embrassant à nouveau, "mais les idiots ne peuvent pas attraper un rhume, tu te rappel?"

Sasuke renifla, marmonnant un doux, "usurantokachi ..."

"Je reviendrai te revoir, teme ... je t'aime ..."

Les mots de Naruto filtrèrent dans son esprit, mais il dormait déjà avant qu'une réponse n'ait eu la chance de se former.

"Nngh - Naru ... to?" Sasuke se retourna alors qu'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange - et de froid - sur sa peau.

"Salut," le salua le doux sourire de Naruto - sa voix était douce et calme, "Je ne voulais pas te réveiller - "

"Qu'est-ce que ...?" Sasuke se regarda. Naruto avait une sorte de ... crème?

"Sakura-chan me l'a donné," dit-il, "mais - euh - si tu te réveilles, il y a aussi quelques médicaments que j'ai. Es-tu prêt pour ...?"

Sasuke fit remonter sa conscience de quelques niveaux.

"Mm," marmonna-t-il - cela avait signifié être un accord, mais ses lèvres ne coopéraient pas ...

Au loin, il entendit Naruto rire.

"Ici, juste pour une seconde," Naruto tendit des pilules dans sa direction. Sasuke ne voulait rien faire de moins que de s'asseoir pour les prendre.

"Juste ceux-ci et ensuite tu pourras retourner te coucher. Allez."

Il lui lançant un regard mauvais - et sentant la douleur dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps - Sasuke se força à s'asseoir. Il prit les pilules et avala le verre d'eau, avant de reprendre place dans le lit, se détournant de Naruto.

"Heureux?" Il lâcha, ne voulant rien de plus que de se rendormir.

"Très," la voix de Naruto filtra autour de lui. Il y eut une pause - puis Sasuke sursauta.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" il bougonna - la chose était froide et cela ne cessait de le réveiller.

"Ça va t'aider" Naruto dit doucement, "Essaye juste de dormir, je vais frotter ça pendant un moment, ok? Une fois que tu t'y seras habitué, ce ne sera pas si mal."

Sasuke émit un faible bruit, sifflant un souffle entre ses dents alors qu'il sentait à nouveau les mains de Naruto sur lui. Tout était juste - si sensible en ce moment. C'était comme si tout son être était meurtri -

"Essayes de te détendre, teme," marmonna Naruto.

"Facile à dire pour toi," siffla-t-il, luttant contre l'envie de s'éloigner des mains de Naruto.

Naruto se recula, laissant échapper un souffle.

"C'est si douloureux?"

"Ce n'est pas douloureux," enfin, pas pour lui en tout cas, "c'est juste - inconfortable - "

Il y eut une pause.

"C'est pour soulager la douleur," dit doucement Naruto, "Il me reste environ une demi-heure de mon déjeuner mais si tu veux juste dormir, je peux - "

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent.

Maudit usuratonkachi ... toujours inquiet pour rien ...

"Reste," sa voix était presque silencieuse, mais Naruto l'entendit quand même - du moins, c'était comme ça d'après la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillaient -

"Je suis là," murmura Naruto, prenant doucement sa main. Il se pencha immédiatement dans le toucher.

"Tu peux," commença-t-il, laissant échapper un petit soupir, "utiliser à nouveau la crème. Si cela peut aider."

"Sakura-chan a dit que ce serait le cas," dit doucement Naruto.

"Ok," murmura-t-il, se rapprochant pour donner un meilleur accès à son corps à Naruto. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes.

Il ferma les yeux alors que Naruto lâchait sa main - il entendit un couvercle se dévisser, puis les lèvres de Naruto se pressèrent contre sa joue.

"Je vais commencer maintenant", prévint-il. Sasuke ne répondit pas - mais il hésita lorsque la sensation de froid revint, frottant sur sa peau, ce qui était contraire à la sensation habituelle des mains de Naruto -

Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir.

"Est-ce OK?"

Naruto le regarda - l'inquiétude était inscrite sur son visage.

Sasuke ne se souciait soudainement plus autant de la sensation.

"C'est mieux," déglutit-il, "maintenant"

Naruto lui fit un sourire brillant et soulagé.

"Bien," il reporta son attention sur ses doigts. Sasuke lutta contre l'envie de fermer les yeux ... d'une main, il se sentait complètement épuisé, mais d'un autre côté, Naruto ...

"Retourne-toi," dit Naruto, "je devrais te frotter le dos."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, immobile.

"... qu'est-ce que c'est?" Naruto se rapprocha de lui.

Il ne voulait pas que Naruto soit caché à sa vue ... il voulait le voir, ou le sentir, au moins - au-delà de l'étrange frisson du médicament -

"Sasuke?"

"Je veux te voir," sa voix était étouffée - brouillée - et il était bien trop occupé à se sentir horrible pour être aussi embarrassé qu'il aurait dû -

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina d'un plaisir incrédule.

"Tu - " il passa une main dans ses cheveux - ou plutôt, il les passa avec la base de sa paume pour éviter de se mettre la crème sur lui-même, "toi ... teme - "

Il eut un petit rire et Sasuke se retrouva à sourire sans son consentement.

"Tiens," Naruto monta sur le lit, "J'ai une idée. Mais tu vas devoir bouger un peu. Est-ce que ça va?"

Sasuke laissa échapper un bruit de mécontentement, bougeant néanmoins.

Naruto se déplaça, poussant Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne sur le ventre, puis le soulevant pour qu'il puisse reposer sa tête sur les genoux de Naruto.

Il y avait la chaleur ...

"Est-ce correct?" Demanda doucement Naruto.

Sasuke ne fit que s'installer confortablement en réponse, laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il ne protesta même pas, cette fois, alors qu'il sentait la sensation de refroidissement courir le long de son dos.

Au loin, il entendit Naruto rire.

"C'est une bonne chose que j'aie amener du travail avec moi ici," dit-il, les doigts bougeant lentement en cercle, "tu ne vas pas me laisser partir, hein?"

"C'est ta faute" Sasuke murmura, basculant entre éveillé et endormi.

Il pouvait entendre le sourire de Naruto.

"Je - putain - " il y eut une pause, "Je t'aime tellement, espèce de connard absolu."

Sasuke ne pouvait pas trouver la force de se défendre, il se sentait si ... confortable ...

"...je t'aime aussi..."

Le monde de Sasuke devint sombre.

* * *

"Tu as trop d'énergie" marmonna Sasuke, essayant de se concentrer pour la millième fois; cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était malade et il jouait toujours au rattrapage -

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," Naruto se leva - encore une fois - étirant ses bras, "nous sommes enfermés ici depuis des jours - ça fait une semaine que nous nous sommes entraînés - "

"Nous nous sommes battus il y a deux jours," Sasuke leva un sourcil vers lui.

"C'est trop long!"

Sasuke roula des yeux. Naruto bougea autour de lui, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Sasuke, poussant un soupir tendu.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi - "

Naruto pressa son visage contre le cou de Sasuke, sa voix était étouffée - douce - mais Sasuke l'entendit tout de même -

"Je te veux."

Ah, c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait en fait.

"Nous avons eu du sexe ce matin," marmonna Sasuke en feuilletant une page.

"Ouais," souffla Naruto contre sa peau - Sasuke réprima un frisson, "et je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser ..."

Sasuke étouffa un sourire. Cela avait été plutôt ... intime.

"Nous avons encore du travail à faire ici, Naruto," alors même que les mots le quittaient, Sasuke se sentit se détendre dans la sensation de Naruto, enroulé autour de lui - il tourna son visage tout comme leva les yeux - C'était automatique, comment leurs lèvres se rencontraient ... sans même y penser. Sasuke n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter même s'il le voulait -

Naruto laissa échapper un souffle tremblant alors qu'ils se séparaient.

"Ça n'a vraiment pas aidé," murmura-t-il.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois.

"Non," gémit Naruto, s'affaissant contre lui, "ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu es tellement sexy quand tu me regardes comme ça - "

"Je suis quoi, maintenant?" Le sourcil de Sasuke atteignit presque sa racine des cheveux.

"Tu m'as entendu," marmonna Naruto, utilisant les mots pour bouger ses lèvres contre la peau de Sasuke - cela se rapprochait dangereusement d'un baiser -

"Naruto," dit-il, juste au moment où il sentait le blond commencer à sucer, "essais-tu de nous torturer tous les deux?"

"Mm," Naruto se déplaça pour mordiller l'oreille de Sasuke, "si je dois souffrir, toi aussi."

"Cela ne ressemble pas à ta politique habituelle, Hokage-Sama," Sasuke laissa sa tête rouler en arrière - cela donna à Naruto un meilleur accès à sa peau ...

Naruto se figea.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux - son sourire narquois revint en force alors qu'il observait l'expression de Naruto. Il n'y avait rien de caché du choc - ou le désir - dans les yeux de Naruto -

En un éclair, Naruto tira Sasuke hors de sa chaise - le tordant, écrasant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre - Sasuke sentit son dos heurter le bureau alors que Naruto se poussait contre lui - entre ses jambes - oh -

"Je ne t'ai jamais entendu m'appeler comme ça," Les yeux de Naruto étaient couverts de désir - ses lèvres à peine à un pouce de celles de Sasuke.

C'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, bien sûr, s'il avait su que ce serait la réaction de Naruto ...

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois.

"Est-ce que ça fait quelque chose pour toi?" Il pencha la tête pour regarder Naruto.

"Ce l'est quand tu le dis," marmonna Naruto contre sa peau - il était si fermement pressé contre Sasuke qu'il était presque assis sur le bureau, maintenant - en fait; Il jura que les hanches de Naruto commençaient à se balancer -

"Nous sommes en public, Naruto," il déposa un baiser sur le cou du blond. Ses protestations étaient aux mieux faibles, mais il ressentait toujours le besoin de les dire.

"Nous le sentirons si quelqu'un vient. " La voix de Naruto était douce, essoufflée - Naruto se frottait contre lui, maintenant -

"Tu devras être silencieux," marmonna Sasuke, le plaisir le submergeant -

"Embrasse-moi, alors."

La dernière retenue de Sasuke s'effondra alors que ses lèvres rencontraient celles de Naruto - il gémissait immédiatement dans le baiser, ses mains agrippant le pantalon de Sasuke, tirant comme le sien - sa patience était clairement épuisée, il y a longtemps -

Sasuke rompit le baiser en entendant un tiroir s'ouvrir, ouvrant les yeux pour voir Naruto sortir… du lubrifiant?

"As-tu prévu ça?" Il lança un regard incrédule au blond.

Naruto l'embrassa à nouveau -

"Non," dit Naruto, entre deux baisers, "mais je savais que je finirais par succombés - "

Il gémit dans la bouche de Sasuke alors que leurs queues se pressaient l'une contre l'autre - comment Naruto avait réussi à cacher cette érection, Sasuke n'avait aucune idée -

Il entendit le capuchon s'ouvrir - Naruto gicla du lubrifiant sur ses doigts -

"Tu n'as pas besoin de m'étirer, Naruto," dit-il, essayant de cacher à quel point il était essoufflé, "C'est plus rapide - je ne suis pas délicat"

Naruto embrassa ses mots, pressant ses doigts contre l'entrée de Sasuke.

"Dommage, Sasuke-teme - "

Ses doigts le pénétrèrent.

" - J'aime te sentir."

Sasuke se sentit s'ouvrir - il ferma les yeux, juste au moment où l'autre main de Naruto commençait à pomper sa verge - ah, ça - à ce rythme.

"N - hah - Naru - "

Naruto semblait comprendre le message de la façon dont ses lèvres capturaient celles de Sasuke - il tendit sa main pour attraper quelque chose - n'importe quoi - il sentit le papier tomber du bureau mais il n'y avait rien - ah - rien qu'il ne pouvait faire pour s'en soucier - les doigts de Naruto s'écartèrent et -

"Mmph - !"

Trop bien - c'était trop bon - Sasuke était -

Il poussa Naruto loin de lui, ouvrant les yeux alors qu'il cherchait le lubrifiant - Naruto ouvrit le capuchon juste au moment où Sasuke le saisit - il le versa dans la main de Naruto - il y avait quelque chose - quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique à regarder Naruto l'étaler sur lui-même -

Sasuke se redressa, se retournant alors que Naruto avançait - Naruto pourrait avoir un meilleur angle par derrière, comme ça -

Ce ne fut qu'un moment avant qu'il ne sente Naruto se presser contre lui Une de ses mains alla vers l'avant, serrant la main de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entremêlent - puis - il poussa vers l'avant -

"Nngh - " Sasuke se baissa, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer le son - il sentit Naruto mordre son cou, gémissant contre - au moins le blond essayait de se taire aussi -

"Na - ruto, bouge - " haleta-t-il, s'appuyant davantage contre le bureau - c'était une bonne chose que l'autre bras de Naruto soit enroulé autour de lui, car les genoux de Sasuke devenaient rapidement de plus en plus faibles -

Naruto commença à se balancer, lentement, doucement - Sasuke sentit son souffle le quitter à chaque poussée - puis Naruto commença à accélérer - alla plus loin - et Sasuke savait - il savait qu'il serait trop bruyant -

Naruto frappa sa prostate et Sasuke du arracher son bras de celui de Naruto, l'appuyant contre sa bouche -

"Ah - mmph - !"

"Sasu - ke," haleta Naruto - Sasuke réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois que ses lèvres quittaient la peau de Sasuke depuis longtemps, "puis-je - hah - voir ton visage - ?"

Le rythme de Naruto ralentit alors que Sasuke commençait à changer - il voulait aussi voir Naruto - il roula juste au moment où Naruto se retira de lui - Sasuke regretta immédiatement la perte -

"Tout ce que tu veux," Sasuke tendit la main, enroulant sa main autour de la nuque de Naruto - il attendit que les lèvres de Naruto touchent à peine les siennes, "Hokage-sama."

Naturo fondit presque contre lui - fracassant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, poussant vers l'avant - c'était seulement le gémissement de Naruto qui étouffa celui de Sasuke alors qu'ils commençaient à bouger - c'était si - hah - Naruto savait exactement comment bouger - où frapper - ah -

Il pouvait sentir Naruto commencer à se tendre alors qu'ils bougeaient - commençant à trembler sous la poigne de Sasuke - il pouvait se sentir commencer à faire de même - il serra Naruto plus près, priant que le blond ne s'éloigne pas - qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais - qu'il ne le ferait - ah - Naruto -

Il rencontra la vague de plaisir qui venait - alors qu'elle explosait à travers lui, se précipitant dans ses veines comme si c'était de l'eau, éclatant finalement à travers le barrage qui l'avait retenu - il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Naruto, ne voulant pas le laisser partir - ne voulant pas que le plaisir se termine - pas encore - pas encore -

Lentement, doucement, Sasuke revint à la réalité, il desserra sa main, relaxant son corps pour retomber contre la table - Naruto tomba en avant avec lui, alors même que le baiser se rompait -

"Naruto - "

"Je sais," l'interrompit Naruto, riant contre sa peau, "je sais, je vais te nettoyer."

Il se recula pour sourire à Sasuke - les yeux pétillants. Sasuke renifla, poussant doucement le visage de Naruto.

"Et les papiers."

"Et les papiers," rit Naruto, se penchant pour embrasser le nez de Sasuke, "Je t'aime."

Sasuke le regarda seulement, souriant doucement.

"Vas-y alors, usuratonkachi."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteure
> 
> Oui, Naruto entendit Sasuke. Oui, il passa absolument l'heure et demie suivante à sangloter.
> 
> Oui, il est maintenant partiellement convaincu qu'il a halluciné (parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai)
> 
> Non, Sasuke n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a dit.


	6. Ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction. Histoire originale crée par Kinomi Akai, qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autorisé à traduire son histoire. Que je dois avoir au moins lu 6 fois, une de mes préférés.
> 
> Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

"Pour sa fête?"

Sasuke couvrit son tressaillement d'un regard fâché - dans cette foule de gens, il n'avait pas du tout senti la présence de Sakura. Elle ne semblait pas déconcertée, regardant seulement au-delà, dans la fenêtre dans laquelle il regardait.

La vitrine de la bijouterie.

"Ou pour autre chose?"

Elle lui lança un regard entendu. Il se renfrogna rapidement, tournant les talons. Sakura réussi à interpréter cela comme une invitation à marcher à ses côtés.

Ce n'étais pas comme si c'était un plan qu'il avait sérieusement envisagé - c'était juste une pensée éphémère et impulsive - rien de réel -

"Tu sais qu'il a dirait oui," dit-elle doucement.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

"Je ne suis pas - " il laissa échapper un petit soupir, "ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne changerait rien."

Elle haussa les sourcils.

"Est-ce que c'est ton problème principal? Je pensais que ce serait plutôt de rendre votre relation publique."

Oh. Eh bien, ça.

"Ce qui - pour mettre les choses en évidence, mis à part la vie privée - n'est pas vraiment un problème. L'Hokage n'a généralement pas de relation publique pour la protection de son conjoint, mais étant donné que Naruto a déjà couru dans tout le pays, alertant tout le monde en vue que tu es sa personne la plus précieuse - "

Le visage de Sasuke rougit.

" - Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour ça."

"Et en plus," ri-t-elle, "la vraie question est de savoir si tu peux supporter un autre discours de Naruto? Parce que c'est ce que tu demanderais."

Une bulle d'amusement monta dans la poitrine de Sasuke. Oui - Naruto donnerait absolument un discours ringard, long et sincère sur leur lien - à quel point Sasuke comptait pour lui - sur le fait que ce qu'ils avaient entre eux ne pourrait jamais vraiment se rompre.

Il déglutit.

Peut-être -

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

* * *

Kakashi le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

"Hypothétiquement."

Il parut se secouer.

"As-tu - ah - tu demander à Naruto?"

"Ah," Sasuke détourna le regard, "non. Non - pas encore."

Il savait que Naruto dirait oui - il savait - mais debout ici, sous le regard scrutateur de Kakashi - il était soudainement beaucoup moins confiant.

Il déglutit abondamment.

"Je - ah - " il se retourna, faisant un mouvement pour partir - mais -

"Sasuke," appela Kakshi. Son œil visible était ... étrangement brillant.

Sasuke se retourna, se sentant comme si sa gorge avait été cousue.

"Si - non - quand Naruto acceptera," dit-il, "je serais honoré d'être là à la place de ta famille."

Sasuke inspira - les paroles de Sakura sonnèrent dans son esprit comme une cloche -

"Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas Sasuke? "

"Pas à la place de", les nerfs bourdonnaient dans ses veines - il ne voulait pas bégayer, "comme. Comme ma famille.

Il y eut une pause - puis Sasuke se retrouva à trébucher en arrière avec la force de l'étreinte de Kakashi.

Il ne bougea pas pendant longtemps.

* * *

"Bonjour," marmonna-t-il doucement, pressant un baiser sur le cou de Naruto, sa mâchoire, sa joue ...

"Sasuke ...?" Les yeux de Naruto étaient rouges et flous, mais le sourire éclaira son visage avec facilité.

"Kakashi nous couvre aujourd'hui," continua-t-il, traçant son doigt le long du corps de Naruto - c'était vraiment incroyablement pratique que le blond dorme torse nu –

"Mmm," soupira joyeusement Naruto, "attends - déjà? Nous avons pris un jour de congé pas même - "

"Usuratonkachi," le coupa Sasuke, "c'est ton anniversaire."

Naruto prit une inspiration et Sasuke déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

"...J'ai oublié." La voix de Naruto était calme - plus sérieuse qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Certainement moins excité qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

"Mm," Sasuke traîna des baisers le long de sa poitrine, "laisse-moi t'aider à te souvenir ..."

Il rencontra les lèvres de Naruto avec un doux baiser - souriant narquoisement au petit bruit que Naruto faisait en lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

Cela aurait été si facile de continuer à embrasser le blond - mais non, pas encore. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps - et Sasuke allait profiter pleinement de ce fait.

Il se pencha juste assez pour regarder le panier sur le côté du lit. Aussi embarrassant que cela ait été, Sakura était plus que disposé à lui donner des conseils - et du matériels - lorsqu'il l'avait approché.

Il tendit la main pour attraper quelques-unes des huiles - deux gouttes de violet, une goutte de vert -

"Sas…?

"Enlever ton pantalon."

Naruto prit à peine une seconde pour obéir, donnant des coups de pied aux couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement hors du lit. Sasuke combattit un sourire narquois face au regard légèrement étourdi et émerveillés qui le regardait.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose de satisfaisant à prendre Naruto au dépourvu.

"Tourne-toi."

Naruto roula, reposant sa tête sur ses bras pour qu'il puisse continuer à regarder Sasuke.

Sasuke ne s'en souciait pas. Le visage de Naruto lui disait toujours tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Il commença sur le mollet de Naruto, mélangeant les huiles avec sa main. Si la forte inspiration était un signe, les huiles commencèrent à agir assez rapidement. Il pouvait sentir la douce sensation de picotement commencer dans sa propre paume - une étrange combinaison entre chaleur et refroidissement -

Il se déplaça, répandant l'huile le long de la cuisse de Naruto, le massant pour faire pénétrer l'huile dans la peau. Il se redressa, bougeant à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Naruto - vers le haut - il pouvait se sentir devenir excité juste en touchant le blond, mais il ne pouvait pas céder - pas encore -

En laissant échapper un soupir bas, il déplaça ses soins sur l'autre jambe, ajoutant un peu plus d'huile en le faisant. Les yeux de Naruto s'étaient fermés, remarqua-t-il, et il espéra que le blond ne s'était pas rendormi -

Sa main bougea - presque de son plein gré - pour masser les fesses de Naruto. Il pouvait sentir le besoin palpiter entre ses jambes à chaque mouvement - il avait voulu prendre ceci lentement, mais à ce rythme -

Naruto se retourna, saisissant Sasuke pour le tirer vers le bas pour un baiser féroce. Sasuke - automatiquement - enroula sa main autour de la queue de Naruto - dur comme du roc - répandant de l'huile partout - Naruto gémit, frissonnant dans sa prise -

Sasuke se libéra du baiser pour attraper le lubrifiant. Le reste du panier - il faudrait attendre un autre jour -

Naruto le fit presque tomber de sa main dans sa tentative de retirer les vêtements de Sasuke - pas que Sasuke se plaignait. Sa chemise a été jetée au sol - son pantalon à ses chevilles, et puis, eh bien, il tomberait éventuellement complètement -

Il rampa en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis entre les jambes de Naruto - le blond offrait tout un spectacle, nu, les jambes écartées, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes, les yeux couverts de désir -

Sasuke gicla du lubrifiant sur ses doigts - le pressant expérimentalement contre sa propre jambe pendant un moment alors qu'il canalisait son chakra à travers; il avait essayé ceci auparavant, évidemment, mais il avait été beaucoup moins - distrait -

Naruto le tira vers le bas pour un baiser, chaque mouvement de ses lèvres, ébréchait la retenue de Sasuke - il pouvait sentir les mains de Naruto sur lui, la façon dont elles tremblaient, la façon dont elles lui griffaient la peau –

Il rompit le baiser, gardant les yeux fermés alors qu'il pressait un doigt à l'intérieur de Naruto. Il pouvait entendre la coupure dans sa respiration - puis la façon dont il s'accéléra - mais Sasuke se força à se concentrer - à se concentrer - sur Naruto, différencier son doigt, le lubrifiant - puis - laissa son chakra se répandre -

"Nnhg - ah! Putain - " Naruto prit une inspiration, "hah - quoi - ah - "

Sasuke ne bougea pas, scrutant le visage de Naruto -

"C'était de l'électricité, teme?" Naruto lui fit un sourire étourdi et incrédule.

"Un peu," Naruto ne semblait pas blessé - ni en colère - donc c'était bien -

"Refais-le."

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, le soulagement inondant son corps - suivi d'une excitation beaucoup plus forte -

Il laissa son doigt bouger, explorant - laissant son chakra accentuer les mouvements - il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui dire où aller - ça se faisait tout naturellement -

"Ss - hah - putain," Naruto jeta la tête en arrière, relevant d'un geste brusques ses hanches.

Sasuke enfonça un autre doigt - Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais il acquiesçait, ses mains grattant le drap en dessous de lui -

"Ouais - hah - nng," la tête de Naruto roula - si c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester immobile de façon dont il se tortillait sous lui -

Sasuke baissa son corps, pressant des baisers sur la peau de Naruto alors qu'il écartait ses doigts - il se demanda s'il pouvait canaliser son chakra à travers ses lèvres ...cela semblait être le bon moment pour l'essayer - il posa ses lèvres sur la hanche de Naruto -

"Ah - !"

Naruto le fixa, les yeux écarquillés - Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, baissant à nouveau ses lèvres - ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Naruto et il celui-ci ne les ferma pas - même lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke toucha la cuisse de Naruto - et Naruto haleta soudainement -

Il pressa un autre doigt.

"Putain - mon Dieu, Sasuke - ! -"

Sasuke se déplaça, se concentrant de nouveau sur ses doigts, les étirant - il embrassa le cou de Naruto, mordilla son oreille -

"Toi...?" il demanda.

"Je - ah! Haah," haleta-t-il, "je - veux - j'ai besoin -"

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois contre sa peau.

"Sasuke - s'il te plait - "

Sasuke sortit ses doigts de Naruto en un clin d'œil. Il pressa à nouveau du lubrifiant - c'était probablement trop, maintenant, mais il s'en enduit quand même - et il attira Naruto sur ses genoux. Les mains de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, son souffle tremblant contre l'oreille de Sasuke alors qu'il commençait à s'abaisser - à chaque fois - c'était - Sasuke ne se lasserait jamais de ça -

"Nngh," le gémissement quitta Sasuke sans sa permission, mais il était bien trop occupé à lutter contre l'envie de pousser - pour faire autre chose - ils avaient encore le reste de la journée - il ne pouvait pas - il devait s'assurer que Naruto - que Naruto - ah - Naruto -

"Sasuke," Naruto souffla, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger, "Sas - mmph - "

Naruto se recula pour presser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre - et Sasuke se sentit soudainement complètement submergé - ses lèvres bourdonnaient d'un sentiment familier - oh - c'était le chakra de Naruto sur ses lèvres -

Deux pourraient jouer à ces jeux.

Il poussa - laissant son chakra pulser à travers ses lèvres - sur leurs lèvres - il pouvait sentir le mélange de chakra, entre eux - et Naruto - gémissant dans sa bouche - ses hanches s'abaissant, rencontrant Sasuke à chaque poussée.

"Hah," haleta Naruto, les ongles griffant le dos de Sasuke, "Sas - je - ah - "

Tout son être bourdonnait de plaisir - il pouvait sentir Naruto tout autour de lui - c'était - c'était presque trop - c'était - hah -

"Sasuke," gémit Naruto - Sasuke le sentit lier ses chevilles derrière le dos de Sasuke - cela rapprocha tellement leurs hanches, "Sasuke - nngh - "

"Naruto - "

Le chakra de Naruto se faufilait autour de lui - il s'enroulait, il s'enroulait de plaisir - il le magnifiait - c'était trop - Sasuke pouvait à peine respirer -

"Sa - " La voix de Naruto montait - les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent brusquement -

"Sasuke - " il monta -

"Je - " plus haut -

"Je - " et plus -

"Je - " et - encore plus haut -

Nartuo lança sa tête en arrière avec un hurlement et Sasuke perdit complètement le contrôle - le plaisir le traversa comme un fouet - sa vision s'évanouit et à ce moment-là, la seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir était Naruto –

Lentement - doucement - ses sens lui revinrent - les jambes de Naruto se séparèrent, son front pressé contre l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui-ci le poussa suffisamment pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Joyeux anniversaire, usurantokachi."

Naruto le fixa avec un sourire étourdi.

"Je dois avoir mon anniversaire plus souvent."

* * *

Rétrospectivement, les draps étaient probablement ruinés. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il aurait pu les sauver. Au moins, cela en valait la peine ...

Il les froissa ensemble en une boule, levant les yeux en entendant la douche s'éteindre. Il avait joué avec l'idée de rejoindre Naruto, mais ils étaient déjà censés être au restaurant. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si tard.

Il tripota la boîte, la retourna dans sa main avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Il ne donnerait pas la bague à Naruto - pas maintenant, de toute façon - mais il avait quelque chose de plus petit, comme un test -

"Hé," Naruto n'avait pas pris la peine d'utiliser une serviette, remarqua Sasuke. Il - aussi - semblait être en route, pour être complètement en érection, et il lançait à Sasuke un regard très, très intense - Sasuke déglutit - bon sang, Naruto, ils avaient quelque part où être -

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Naruto désigna le petit paquet que Sasuke tenait.

"Ton cadeau," répondit-il simplement en le tendant.

Naruto cligna des yeux.

"Est-ce que - c'était - " fit Naruto vers le lit, "pas ça?"

Sasuke combattit un sourire.

"... en partie."

Le rire de Naruto était rempli de plaisir - et d'une touche d'émerveillement.

"Eh bien - d'accord," sourit-il, "je ne vais pas me plaindre - "

Naruto inspira brusquement.

"C'est..."

Sasuke scruta furieusement son visage à la recherche d'un soupçon de réaction - tout ce qui pourrait indiquer ce qu'il ressentait - s'il le détestait - Sasuke tendit la boîte, ignorant soigneusement la façon dont son estomac se tordait - ce n'était peut-être pas le cadeau parfait, mais c'était important - pour lui du moins -

Naruto sortit le collier de sa boîte - ce n'était rien de cher, juste une chaîne en argent avec le symbole du clan Uchiha - mais Naruto le pris doucement, les yeux écarquillés. La bobine autour de la poitrine de Sasuke se resserra.

"...pour moi...?" La voix de Naruto était à peine un murmure.

Sasuke déglutit - sa voix l'avait abandonné et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de hocher la tête -

"Sasuke," souffla Naruto, "je suis - toi - "

Il déclippa doucement le collier pour l'enrouler autour de son cou, le serrant tout ce temps. Sasuke déglutit - l'apparence de Naruto, vêtu de rien d'autre que de son symbole - nu, mais marqué par Sasuke - marqué comme sien –

"Sasuke," dit à nouveau Naruto, les yeux embuer, "viens ici."

Tout ce que put faire Sasuke fut d'obéir.

* * *

"Que veut-tu dire?" Naruto fit du jogging pour le rattraper - ils étaient terriblement en retard à ce stade, "où allons-nous?"

Sasuke lui lança un regard incrédule, s'arrêtant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour retrouver Ichiraku après le déménagement - mais Naruto savait sûrement exactement où ils étaient.

"Où irions-nous d'autre, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto cligna des yeux, lentement pour regarder le signe.

"Nous - oh - "

Sasuke le poussa à travers la porte.

"Surprise!"

Naruto se figea et Sasuke s'éloigna subtilement du blond alors que la foule se dirigeait vers eux. Il avait suffisamment traité ces gens pour les amener à venir, merci beaucoup -

"Quoi - "

"Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto-kun!" Lee frappa Naruto dans le dos assez fort pour que le blond trébuche de quelques pas en avant.

"Tu es si en retard - je suis affamé," sourit Ino, en enlevant ses cheveux de ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais - un combat ou quelque chose comme ça?" Kiba regarda par-dessus de l'épaule de Shino, "nous pouvions sentir votre chakra devenir fou."

Le visage de Naruto rougit.

"Hum," dit-il, les yeux clignotant vers Sasuke, "ouais - un combat ..."

"Le jour de ton anniversaire," il roula des yeux, "tu ne changeras jamais."

Naruto gloussa nerveusement, se mordant la lèvre et évitant le regard de Sasuke. Sasuke étouffa un sourire narquois.

"Attends." La tête de Naruto se redressa, "tu n'avais pas de mission aujourd'hui? Et - Sakura - tu as dit - "

"Oui," sourit-elle, "mais Sasuke a réorganisé les horaires de tout le monde. Il a tout planifié."

Bon sang, Sakura -

"Sasuke?" Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui - les yeux de Naruto étaient tellement plus brillants que les autres -

Il haussa les épaules gênées, détournant les yeux.

Il y eut une pause. Les yeux sur lui - Sasuke se demanda à quel point il serait facile de s'échapper - s'il pouvait ouvrir un trou dans le sol pour l'avaler en entier - ou - mieux encore - les avaler eux en entier –

"Assez parlé," Chouji - Sasuke n'avait jamais ressenti plus d'affection pour celui-ci qu'à ce moment - dit, "mangeons!"

La foule bourdonnait d'excitation - tout le monde se précipitait vers les chaises - Nartuo avait une place à la tête de la table, remarqua-t-il - mais il - il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Sasuke -

"Sasuke-san," la voix d'Iruka le fit détourner le regard du dobe, "nous t'avons sauvé la place à côté de Naruto."

Il fit signe à Sasuke de le suivre. Sasuke obéit, se déplaçant tranquillement vers sa chaise.

"Je voulais te remercier," continua Iruka, utilisant le boum de la foule pour étouffer leur conversation, "pour avoir fait tout cela. J'ai été tellement choquée quand tu as demandé que ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit - "

Il rit, Sasuke bougea mal à l'aise.

"Il est si heureux, " Iruka poussa un soupir satisfait, "depuis que tu es revenu."

Sasuke déglutit.

"Je sais que ce n'était pas facile," Iruka se tourna vers lui, "alors je voulais te remercier. Vraiment, vraiment - du fond du cœur - merci."

Sasuke détourna les yeux, qu'était-il censé dire à ce sujet? Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rester à Konoha - ça n'avait jamais été le plan - mais Nartuo était si doué pour détruire les plans de Sasuke -

"Et - si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit de moi - n'hésites pas à demander."

Le poids dans la poche de Sasuke était soudainement beaucoup plus lourd.

Il savait - Naruto considérait Iruka comme une famille. Et il a déjà parlé avec Sakura - et Kakashi - et il restait - Iruka. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que le blond considérait comme un père ...

"En fait, il se tourna vers l'homme, la main posée sur la boîte dans sa poche," il y a bien une chose. "

"Chaque fois que nous faisons quelque chose comme ça," Sakura tripota ses baguettes, "Je veux toujours planifier la prochaine fois. Mais la prochaine fois prend toujours si longtemps à revenir…"

"Parce que vous gérer tous, c'est comme élever des chats," marmonna Sasuke.

Sakura rit.

Naruto sourit, serrant la cuisse de Sasuke. Sa main n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit de la nuit.

"Hé - passe la sauce soja!" Kiba appela de l'autre bout de la table.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel, saisissant la bouteille.

"Pas assez salé pour toi, dog boy?"

"Pas assez," il lança un large sourire face à son expression dégoûtée.

"Naruto," la voix de Sai attira son attention - il se détourna de la conversation du bout de la table. Il n'était toujours pas tout à fait sûr de ses sentiments envers cet homme étrange - techniquement membre de l'équipe 7, mais il ne l'était pas, pas pour Sasuke,

"Pourquoi le symbole du clan Uchiha est autour de ton cou?"

La main de Naruto quitta la cuisse de Sasuke attraper la chaînette.

"Hum," dit Naruto.

"Parce que Sasuke considère Naruto comme sa famille, Sai," Sakura - se rachetant constamment, aux yeux de Sasuke - vint à leur secours. Sasuke vit Naruto se détendre visiblement.

"Est-ce vrai?"

Sasuke fut tenté de ne pas répondre - il l'était vraiment - mais la main de Naruto était revenue sur sa cuisse, son pouce courant lentement le long de celle-ci -

"En tant que frère?"

Sasuke sursauta, ses yeux se tournant vers Naruto. Il savait que Sai essayait d'obtenir une réaction hors de lui - comme d'habitude malgré les protestations constantes de Naruto au contraire - mais Sasuke envisageait quelque chose de bien plus important.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de les garder secrets - il était juste une personne privée, et Naruto le savait.

Il était sûr que Naruto l'aurait dit à tout le village, sinon.

Sasuke retourna à sa nourriture.

"Plus comme un conjoint", dit-il calmement.

La table se figea.

Sasuke continue de manger.

SLAM

"Je le savais putain!" Kiba tapa sa main sur la table en sautant sur ses pieds.

"Assis-toi," Shino tira sur son pull.

Skikamaru posa calmement une main sur la table, désignant Chouji - qui, avec un gémissement, sortit son portefeuille. Ino ricana, lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

"Félicitations, Naruto-kun," Hinata eut un doux sourire, "et toi aussi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hocha la tête pour accepter ses félicitations - ses yeux clignotant de nouveau vers Naruto, qui semblait toujours figé.

"... Naruto?"

Il se sentit soudain très nerveux. Naruto - Naruto n'avait pas voulu les garder secrets, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr, le nom de Sasuke n'était pas parfaitement propre - pas plus que le nom Uchiha - mais Naruto n'avait jamais - il n'avait jamais -

Les pensées de Sasuke furent chassées de son esprit alors que Naruto se jetait presque sur lui, écrasant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Sasuke était vaguement conscient des hurlements autour de lui - les sifflements et les sifflets - mais il était beaucoup plus intensément conscient de la façon dont Naruto était presque en train de fondre contre lui - comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse ressentir si clairement les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre -

Naruto s'écarta et les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent - il se sentait étourdi, les sons autour de lui étouffés, flous - comme s'il était sous l'eau -

"Eh bien," résonna la voix de Kakashi, "il semble que nous ayons plus à célébrer que l'anniversaire de Naruto, hm?"


	7. La promesse d'une vie

Il fallut peu de persuasion pour que Naruto accepte de rester chez eux cette nuit-là. Ils avaient enfin l'eau courant - et le matelas était le premier meuble dans lequel Sasuke avait investi -

Ils réussirent à peine à franchir la porte avant que Naruto ne claque son dos contre le mur.

"Sasuke," Naruto souffla des baisers contre sa peau, "tu as rendu cette journée si - parfaite -"

Sasuke déglutit alors que Naruto tendait la main sous sa chemise.

"J'ai l'impression," il passa ses doigts sous la ceinture de Sasuke, "j'ai besoin de te rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre -"

La chemise de Sasuke tomba au sol.

"Peux-tu penser à une façon dont je pourrais faire ça?"

Naruto pencha la tête pour regarder Sasuke, ses mains s'arrêtant de tracer un chemin le long de sa poitrine -

"Usurantonkachi," il attrapa Naruto par le col, "viens ici."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Sasuke sentit la dernière tension quitter son corps. Il était gâté par leur temps habituel - coincé à faire de la paperasse - seul, avec beaucoup de temps pour voler des baisers ... aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas eu assez -

Le sourire de Naruto n'arrêtait pas de rompre le baiser, mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui-même - il n'imaginait pas qu'il allait mieux. Le bonheur de Naruto était toujours contagieux - et le blond n'avait rien d'autre qu'apprécier sans vergogne envers Sasuke aujourd'hui - les tracas en valaient vraiment la peine -

Il repoussa Naruto, déchirant sa chemise - son pantalon - ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, laissant une traînée de vêtements dans leur sillage - Naruto ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte alors qu'il poussait Sasuke sur le lit -

Il rampa au-dessus de lui, le collier pendu librement sur sa poitrine, fixant Sasuke avec un désir si clair que Sasuke se sentit frissonner d'anticipation -

"Sasuke," souffla Naruto, "je te veux."

Le corps de Sasuke pris vie -

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Les lèvres de Naruto pressées le long de sa peau, léchant et suçant -

"Je t'ai aimé - chaque jour où nous nous sommes battus, je t'aimais," les lèvres de Naruto bougèrent contre sa peau, "chaque jour où nous étions séparés, je t'aimais," les yeux de Naruto se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens, "tous les jours pour le reste de ma vie, je t'aimerai. "

Sasuke a pris une inspiration - le collier grattant un chemin le long de la peau de Sasuke -

"Je suis à toi."

Les lèvres de Naruto rencontrèrent les siennes - le baiser était doux - lent - il s'écarta et ses yeux brillèrent comme s'ils étaient faits d'étoiles elles-mêmes -

"Je serai toujours à toi."

"Épouse-moi?"

Sasuke se figea.

Il ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou crier - l'embrasser ou le frapper - c'était - c'était son plan - bon sang -

"Sasuke ...?" Le sourire de Naruto avait faibli - ses yeux scrutant le visage de Sasuke -

Sasuke roula - sortit, de sous Naruto - pour attraper ses propres vêtements - où diable était son pantalon?

"Sas - je - attends -!" La voix de Naruto était paniquée, mais Sasuke l'ignora pour le moment, se concentrant sur la recherche de la bonne poche -

"Ecoute, je suis désolé - je n'aurais pas dû - s'il te plaît -"

Sasuke jeta la boîte par-dessus son épaule - se retournant juste au moment où elle rebondissait sur le front de Naruto, tombant inoffensivement sur le lit.

"Qu -" Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent incroyablement.

"Tu as ruiné mon plan, usurantonkachi."

"Sa -" Naruto regarda la boîte - ses mains tremblaient en l'ouvrant, remarqua Sasuke -

"Sasuke - toi -"

Naruto sa lanca à travers la pièce - Sasuke réussi à peine le rattraper - trébuchant jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur - il embrassa Sasuke entre des rires de joie - Sasuke se surprit à rire aussi - il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher -

"Attends - attends," Naruto se recula, se retournant, "J'ai une bague aussi -"

Il attrapa ses vêtements, sortant une boîte avec des doigts tremblants - Sasuke ne résista pas alors que la main de Naruto serrait la sienne - la bague était similaire à celle qu'il avait choisie - simple, argentée - et -

"Il a nos deux symboles," Naruto le lui tendit, "graver à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas quoi d'autre -"

Sasuke l'embrassa. Il était tellement - tellement rempli d'émotion - c'était soit embrasser Naruto, soit se mettre à sangloter et il refuse de pleurer -

Mais les yeux de Naruto étaient bordés de rouge alors qu'il s'éloigna, et Sasuke sentit sa résolution s'effondrer - Naruto, riant à travers les larmes dans ses yeux, poussa la bague sur le doigt de Sasuke et Sasuke se retrouva à attraper la main de Naruto aussi -

La main de Naruto serra la sienne, leurs anneaux se pressant ensemble dans la prise - dieu, les yeux de Sasuke brûlaient - depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas ressenti ce - ce - bonheur -

"Je t'aime," souffla Naruto, les yeux brillants et parfaits, "Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie - putain, Sasuke -"

Les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et Sasuke trouva son visage enfoui dans le cou de Naruto - sa gorge était si épaisse d'émotion - il avait besoin de - il voulait -

"Naruto," il voulait que sa voix ne se brise pas, "je -"

Naruto s'écarta, agrippant son visage - son sourire était si brillant -

"Je sais," le pouce de Naruto passa sur son visage - essuyant quelque chose, réalisa Sasuke, "tu n'as pas à le dire. Je sais."

Le souffle de Sasuke sortit dur et irrégulier - c'était censé être un soupir de soulagement, mais cela ressemblait plus à un sanglot –

Il les fit tourner - un besoin irrésistible de sentir Naruto, plus que toute autre chose, partout autour de lui - son dos heurta le matelas et Naruto s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui -

"Je t'aime," souffla à nouveau Naruto -

Sasuke le fit tomber.

"Montre moi."

Et Naruto le fit

"Uchiha Naruto sonne mieux qu'Uzumaki Sasuke," Sakura tapa son stylo contre sa joue.

Naruto lui lança un regard complètement trahi.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai."

Sasuke essaya - et échoua misérablement - de cacher son sourire narquois.

"Cela ne veut pas dire que je cède, teme," le cloua Naruto avec un regard noir, "le nom d'Uzumaki vivra quoi qu'il arrive !"

"Techniquement, il y a toujours Karin," souligna Sakura.

"De quel côté est-tu ?!" Naruto se tourna vers elle.

Sakura se contenta de rire, levant les mains en signe d'acquiescement. Elle attendit que Naruto se détourne pour jeter un clin d'œil à Sasuke.

Sasuke cacha sa bouche derrière sa main.

"Naru – mmph !" Sasuke recula de la force de son baiser - pas que cela ne le dérangeait vraiment, mais ce n'était pas exactement le salut typique qu'il reçut quand Naruto revint à son bureau.

"Iruka m'a dit que tu - tu as demandé - tu as demandé sa permission, avant de -"

Naruto fit un bruit étranglé, coupant tout ce qu'il était sur le point de dire alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans le cou de Sasuke - Sasuke était infiniment reconnaissant, parce que ses joues étaient en feu putain –

Cette information - c'était complètement inutile pour Naruto de le savoir. Iruka - bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde dans sa vie cherchait-il à l'embarrasser -

"J'ai tellement de chance," la voix de Naruto était étouffée, épaisse, essoufflée, "Sasuke, je - toi -"

Il laissa échapper un souffle dur, serrant Sasuke plus fort.

Quelque chose se tordit dans la poitrine de Sasuke - se tordant autour de son cœur, serré - il expira, essayant de l'éclaircir, alors que la respiration de Naruto contre son cou se changeait en baisers - remontant, sur son menton, sa joue, ses lèvres - il resta sur les lèvres de Sasuke pendant un long moment -

"Je vais t'épouser," murmura-t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait juste de le réaliser.

"Usurantonkachi,"Sasuke pencha la tête, la bouche s'élargissant dans un petit sourire narquois, "est-ce une nouvelle pour toi ?"

Naruto rit, poussant Sasuke avec son nez.

"Tais-toi, teme - j'essaye d'avoir un moment ici"

Sasuke renifla.

"Je me suis demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air de cette surprise au dîner," Naruto sourit tendrement.

"Qui – Iruka ?"

Naruto hocha la tête.

"J'ai pensé que j'étais juste évident à ce sujet."

"Tu l'étais," sourit Sasuke, "il n'était pas du tout surpris de notre relation." Il avait été plutôt choqué que Sasuke ait l'intention de proposer, cependant - et ensuite immédiatement les larmes aux yeux à l'idée que Naruto le considérait comme une figure paternelle -

Naruto rit.

"Quoi – vraiment ? Il le savait aussi ? Est-ce que tout le monde à Konoha le savait ?"

Sasuke renifla, "tu n'es pas exactement subtile, usurantonkachi."

Naruto posa son front contre celui de Sasuke

"Nous ne pouvons pas tous être des bâtards stoïques, teme."

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

"Je n'étais pas vraiment subtile non plus. "

Il sentit Naruto s'éloigner - il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Naruto, à un pouce de lui, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage -

"Tu as essayé de l'être."

Sasuke combattit un sourire.

"Oui," il pencha la tête, regardant Naruto, "J'ai essayé. J'ai échoué. Tu as gagné, tu te souviens ?"

Naruto eut un petit rire, se penchant pour reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

"Ouais," sa voix était étouffée - Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, "c'est vraiment un sentiment de victoire."

"Naruto," l'arrêta-t-il - Naruto se figea à mi-chemin, "J'ai pensé -"

"Oh oh."

Sasuke fit une pause pour lui lancer un regard non amusé. Naruto sourit seulement, se rapprochant de Sasuke.

"Quoi de neuf, teme ?"

Sasuke déglutit, détournant les yeux.

"Je pense - je devrais prendre ton nom."

Il y eut une pause.

"Qu – vraiment ?"

Sasuke ne leva toujours pas les yeux.

"Oui."

"... qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?" Naruto n'avait pas l'air à moitié aussi excité qu'il l'avait prévu.

Sasuke résista à l'envie de lui jeter un coup d'œil - Naruto serait capable de le lire beaucoup trop bien, il le savait -

"Le nom Uchiha est ... corrompu," il força les mots - il détestait les dire, mais il savait qu'ils étaient vrais - il savait que Naruto savait qu'ils étaient vrais, "et cela causerait des ennuis excessifs au - au Hokage de prendre ce nom avec le passé auquel qu'il est relié."

Il déglutit - le silence semblait s'infiltrer dans chaque partie de lui, s'infiltrant dans son sang, palpitant dans ses veines -

"Est-tu sérieux, Sasuke ?"

Il refusa de lever les yeux -

"Oui."

Il n'arrêtait pas d'attendre - c'était presque étouffant - que Naruto lui dise qu'il avait besoin d'ajuster sa signature. Il avait signé suffisamment de documents que Naruto avait plantés devant son visage pour supposer que l'un d'eux devait être celui qui portait son nouveau nom - même s'ils n'avaient pas eu de cérémonie, encore - il ne savait même pas si Naruto voulait une cérémonie -

"Quoi ?"

Sasuke cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité, réalisant qu'il regardait Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Voulais-tu une cérémonie de mariage ?"

Naruto cligna des yeux de surprise.

"Je pensais que - je n'y ai pas - je ne pensais même pas que c'était une option," Naruto le regarda.

Il ne l'avait pas fait? Alors pourquoi diable Sasuke avait-il parlé à Kakashi - et Sakura - et Iruka -?

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit un peu plus large, puis se referma.

"Je -" commença Naruto, clignant des yeux à son bureau, "euh -"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"N'est-ce pas un peu - trop tard pour ça ?" Naruto se gratta la nuque, les yeux détournés - Sasuke essaya de les apercevoir -

"Pourquoi serait-il trop tard ?"

"Parce que nous sommes -" Les yeux de Naruto rencontrèrent finalement les siens, "déjà mariés ... ?"

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

Et puis il cligna de nouveau des yeux.

"Nous – quoi ?"

Naruto le fixa, les sourcils froncés.

"Sasuke - J'ai remis la paperasse… il y a deux semaines. Tu - "

"Quoi ?" Sasuke souffla, son esprit vacillant, "J'ai signé mon nom en tant qu'Uchiha Sasuke - !"

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit, puis il la referma - souriant seulement à la place. Il recula, fit le tour du bureau, parcourant quelques papiers.

"Oui, tu l'as fait, espèce de stupide teme," il tira un morceau de papier de la pile, faisant signe à Sasuke," et comment ai-je signé mon nom ?"

Sasuke prit le papier - lentement, voulant que sa main ne tremble pas -

Elle était là - barbouillée - a peine lisible - la signature -

Uchiha Naruto.

Il expira un souffle tremblant.

Uchiha Naruto.

"Je pensais que tu savais," dit doucement Naruto," Je pensais que c'était vraiment évident à quel point j'étais en colère que tu - que ces - ces enculés aient commencé à t'atteindre. Et puis j'ai pensé - eh bien - que ça les ferait vraiment chier d'avoir un Uchiha comme Hokage, n'est-ce pas ? "

Naruto eut un sourire pâle, une lueur dans ses yeux.

"J'ai signé ces papiers le soir même où tu as dit que tu voulais être appelé Uzumaki. Allez, teme, je sais que je suis un idiot, mais tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je le croie -

Sasuke pressa leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre - il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre un autre mot - en fait, c'était bien mieux s'il n'entendait pas un autre mot avec la façon dont il était déjà plein d'émotion -

"Uchiha Naruto," souffla-t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient - les yeux de Naruto balayèrent les siens -

"Ouais," fit-il avec un sourire, "c'est mon nom.

Si Naruto remarquait la façon dont ses chemises disparaissaient périodiquement - et réapparaissaient rapidement avec plusieurs ajouts distincts - il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Mais Sasuke soupçonnait fortement qu'il avait remarqué (enfin, il devait avoir remarqué le symbole du clan Uchiha saupoudré le long de ses vêtements maintenant) de la façon dont les yeux de Naruto avaient tendance à s'adoucir, même plus que d'habitude, en le regardant. Sasuke l'avait attrapé, plusieurs fois, en train de fixer Sasuke avec un regard d'une telle tendresse qu'il avait senti le cœur se serrer à la vue -

"Tu sais," la voix de Naruto le sortit de ses pensées - ses yeux fixaient toujours la page devant lui, mais Sasuke avait le sentiment qu'il ne voyait pas du tout les mots, "avoir une cérémonie nous donnerait une excuse pour avoir une lune de miel.

Les mots s'installèrent lentement dans l'esprit de Sasuke - il haussa un sourcil.

"Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus prendre de congé?" Il pencha la tête.

Les yeux de Naruto se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens - remplis d'une vague d'émotion -

"Eh bien, tu sais," dit-il avec une fausse désinvolture, "pour une bonne cause ..."

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, regardant vers le bas. Il supposait que Naruto pensait toujours qu'il avait besoin d'être convaincu - bien sûr, Sasuke ne dirait jamais non à un congé - il apprécierait certainement la liberté, mais -

"Je te l'ai dit, usurantonkachi," il mélangea les pages ensemble, pensant qu'il en avait fini avec ce document de toute façon, "tu as ruiné mes plans."

Naruto le regarda d'un air absent.

"J'avais - déjà commencé à planifier une cérémonie," il se déplaça mal à l'aise, "avant que tu… proposes."

Il grimaça, mécontent de la formulation. Cela semblait étrange - dire des choses comme une proposition, un mariage, une lune de miel - comme si Naruto et lui avaient été réduit à juste ... un couple.

Ils étaient bien plus que ça.

"Tu - avais ?"

Sasuke bougea à nouveau, haussant les épaules.

"Rien de concret," il détourna les yeux, "juste parler avec - Iruka, que tu sais - et Kakashi - et Sakura,"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sentant soudain que quelque chose la bloquait - c'était la seule explication d'expliquer la façon dont il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher sur ses mots -

"Oh," souffla Naruto - les yeux de Sasuke se levèrent juste assez longtemps pour voir à quel point les yeux de Naruto étaient grands -

"Oh" répéta-t-il, "je - oui. Oui, faisons ça. Oui, faisons - définitivement, absolument ça. Putain -"

Naruto se baissa, le visage dans ses mains. Sasuke se rapproche immédiatement - se tenant derrière l'endroit où Naruto était assis.

"Quel est le problème avec toi ?" Il demanda tirant sur les épaules de Naruto pour tenter de voir son visage.

Naruto laissa échapper une longue et dure inspiration - se penchant finalement en arrière. Il clignait des yeux assez rapidement.

"Toi - tu -" Naruto secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres, "Sasuke - tu es tellement - je ne peux pas -"

La voix de Naruto se coupa juste au moment où elle semblait sur le point de se fissurer. Sasuke le regarda avec une petite alarme.

"Naruto - est-ce que tu ... vas bien ?"

Naruto tendit la main, agrippant la main de Sasuke si fort qu'il en eu presque mal.

"Je suis bien comme je ne l'ai jamais été," souri-t-il un peu, déglutissant, "Je - juste - je n'arrive pas à y croire -"

Il laissa échapper un autre souffle dur - presque comme s'il essayait de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aimes."

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

"Je veux dire - ne te méprend pas. Je le crois, mais je - je ne peux pas croire - et puis tu fais quelque chose qui me rappelle et je - je -"

"Tu te transformes en un désordre de mot," sourit Sasuke, se penchant en avant pour enrouler ses bras autour de Naruto - il fut surpris que la prise de mort du blond le lui permette -

"Tais-toi, teme" marmonna Naruto - mais son sourire était de retour, maintenant, Sasuke sentit la victoire l'inonder.

Sasuke pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de Naruto.

"As-tu besoin que je te le dise ?"

Il mentirait s'il disait que les mots ne flottaient pas autour de sa tête - en fait, le plus souvent, c'était comme s'ils étaient sur le bout de sa langue - mais -

"Non," Naruto secoua la tête, "je sais que c'est vrai. Et - en plus - si tu le disais, alors - alors je me mettrais vraiment à pleurer -

"Je garderai ça à l'esprit."

"Voici une idée," Sakura tapota son stylo contre sa lèvre, "faits-en des vacances de travail."

Naruto cligna des yeux. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Pas - avec des réunions - ou même de la paperasse, nécessairement," dit Sakura, probablement en réponse au regard désapprobateur de Sasuke, "mais plus comme ... la recherche. Nous essayons toujours d'améliorer notre système - et rien n'est encore concret. Et il semble presque impossible de décider comment le changer sans un exemple sur lequel s'appuyer ; peut-être qu'un autre village fait quelque chose de bien. Nous pourrions apprendre d'eux."

Naruto se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise - Sasue pouvait dire qu'il y réfléchissait. L'esprit de Sasuke tournait à toute allure -

"Ce serait - beaucoup plus à long terme que ce que nous avions prévu," Naruto sembla évaluer la réaction de Sakura.

Ce serait - quelque chose comme ça prendrait ... au moins six mois. Une demi-année de lui et Naruto - voyageant ensemble -

"Mhm - quelques mois, au moins. Mais ce serait bon pour le village à long terme - et pour vous deux, je pense," ses yeux clignotèrent vers Sasuke.

Il n'avait jamais accordé suffisamment de crédit à Sakura.

"Et le village ? Et le complexe Uchiha?"

Sakura fit un bruit - Sasuke fronça les sourcils pensivement. Le bâtiment - eh bien, les inspections initiales étaient déjà terminées et tout ce qui devait être entretenu avait déjà été décidé. Peut-être...

"Kakashi-sensei a déjà été Hokage ," souligna Sakura, "Je suis sûr que cela ne le dérangerait pas de reprendre les commandes

"Il se plaindra tout le temps, et tu le sais," Naruto pointa son stylo vers elle, souriant. Sakura rit.

"Probablement. Mais restez en contact avec nous, et ça ira, je pense."

"Hm," les yeux de Naruto se tournèrent vers lui.

Sasuke prit une inspiration.

"Sakura," il la regarda, "cela te dérangerait-tu de prendre l'initiative de reconstruire le complexe Uchiha ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent - du coin de l'œil, Sasuke vit le sourire de Naruto se propager - Sasuke jura qu'il y avait un regard noir à quel point c'était brillant -

"M- moi ?"

Sasuke fit un signe de tête.

"J'ai des notes", expliqua-t-il - les notes étaient un euphémisme ; il avait méticuleusement détaillé ce que chaque bâtiment deviendrait, et pourquoi - il savait que ce serait un problème pour elle - elle était assez occupée à gérer tout l'hôpital tel qu'il était - mais - peut-être qu'elle serait prête - s'il pouvait simplement la convaincre, "que je peux te fournir, et -"

"Sasuke," l'interrompit-elle, les yeux plus brillants qu'il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant, "je serais honorée."

"Sasuke," Naruto lui sourit - il avait l'air aussi nerveux que Sasuke le ressentait - il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battait comme ça mais il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à peine respirer -

"Je, hum," Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux - et quelque chose dans la poitrine de Sasuke se calma un peu, "J'essaye d'écrire ces vœux depuis que nous avons commencé à planifier ça - et je ne suis arrivé nulle part. J'ai tout jeté ce que j'ai écrit."

Il rit un peu, regardant Sasuke avec des yeux étincelants et penauds.

"Je n'ai jamais été doué pour planifier les choses."

Sasuke renifla. Il entendit le rire d'Iruka et il put voir le scintillement du sourire de Sakura.

"Alors je - je vais juste être honnête," acquiesça Naruto, déglutissant nerveusement, "euh - souviens-toi - tu te souviens quand on te poursuivait encore ? Quand tu étais avec Orochimaru - et même après ça -"

Sasuke se souvenait très bien - de même que son cœur, supposait-il à la douleur qui se propageait dans sa poitrine -

"Chaque fois que nous t'avons trouvé - quand je continuais à te traquer - tu me demandais - tu me demandais sans cesse - pourquoi je le faisais. Pourquoi je suis allé si loin pour toi. Et je - j'ai dit que c'était parce que j'étais ton ami, "il déglutit, les yeux baissés," mais ce n'était pas vraiment pourquoi. Et je pense que tu le savais. C'est pourquoi tu ne cessais de le demander."

Sasuke laissa échapper un léger souffle.

"La vraie réponse était parce que je t'aime."

Sasuke inspira à nouveau.

"Je t'aime, Sasuke."

Comment - pourquoi ces mots l'affectaient-ils ainsi maintenant - il les avait déjà entendus - mais d'une manière ou d'une autre - ceci -

"Alors je - jure - comme je l'ai toujours fait - d'être avec toi. Vivre avec toi et mourir avec toi. Je serai toujours à tes côtés - même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je serai avec toi. Et Je te suivrai partout où tu iras," il eut un rire tremblant, "ce que je pense avoir - que j'ai prouvé jusqu'à présent."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sakura se baisser pour cacher son sourire - ou peut-être essuyer ses yeux, Sasuke n'en était pas sûr -

"Usuratonkachi," marmonna-t-il, comme si le mot éclaircirait sa gorge - c'était à peine un murmure, mais le sourire de Naruto devint si affectueux que Sasuke sut qu'il avait entendu -

"Je te suivrai," dit-il à nouveau, déglutissant - Sasuke pouvait entendre l'épaisseur de sa voix, "et si tu - si jamais tu retombes - si jamais tu es parti, encore une fois - je te ramènerai. Je te ramènerais toujours. "

Sasuke hocha la tête, combattant la brûlure dans ses yeux. Naruto le ferait. Il savait que Naruto le ferait.

"Je jure de t'aimer - peu importe où tu es, ou où nous allons, je n'ai jamais pu arrêter ça de toute façon," ri-t-il à nouveau, baissant la tête - et Sasuke savait que les larmes avaient commencé - bon sang, Naruto, Sasuke réussissait à peine à ne pas perdre le contrôle -

"Et je jure de -" il déglutit, inclinant le menton vers le haut, ses yeux étaient bouffis et bordés de rouge mais si brillants, "je le jure de - de faire tout ce que je peux pour gagner le nom d'Uchiha. Vraiment, je veux dire - Je - je vais être une vraie famille avec toi, Sasuke, je le jure."

Naruto fit un signe de tête saccadé, une autre larme lui échappa - Sasuke s'essuya frénétiquement sa propre joue - sa poitrine était si serrée - il avait l'impression - comme s'il pouvait à peine respirer à travers l'émotion –

"J'avais l'habitude de penser - quand j'étais petit - je pensais," Naruto déglutit, regardant le sol, "je pensais que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'était l'amour. Parce que je ne l'avais jamais ressenti - envers moi, je veux dire - et alors - même si j'étais amoureux - je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais le savoir."

Il secoua la tête - levant à nouveau les yeux. Il souriait maintenant - un sourire brillant et plein d'eau - putain -

"Mais je le sais. Je sais - et je le sens. Chaque jour, je le ressens," Naruto eut un petit rire, "tu m'as donné ça, Sasuke. Quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais avoir - tu m'as donné plus que tu ne pourrais jamais savoir. Tu m'as sauvé plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Sasuke, - toi "

Il se balança sur ses talons, comme s'il était à peine capable de s'empêcher de s'approcher -

"Je t'aime, je t'aimerai à chaque jour pour le reste de ma vie - alors s'il te plaît - s'il te plaît - laisse-moi passer celle-ci avec toi."

Sasuke laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, trébuchant en avant - Naruto le rattrapa juste au moment où Sasuke pressa son visage contre son cou.

Il entendit Naruto éclater de rire.

"A ton tour, teme."

"Usuratonkachi," il ferma les yeux, son esprit soudain vide de tout ce qu'il avait écrit en préparation de ce moment, "... tu as ruiné tous mes plans."

Le rire ravi de Naruto résonna dans la pièce.

"Prenez soin de vous, vous deux," les bras de Sakura s'enroulèrent autour d'eux deux - Sasuke pouvait dire qu'elle retenait ses larmes, "Vous allez me manquer."

"Nous serons de retour avant que tu le réalise, Sakura-chan" Naruto lui-même combattait des larmes -

"Ouais," souffla-t-elle en se reculant - ses mains reposaient toujours sur leurs épaules, "écrivez-moi, d'accord ? Ou renvoyez un clone de temps en temps."

"Je le ferai," Naruto sourit, prenant du recul. Vraiment, ils finiraient probablement par visiter - ce n'était pas comme si Konoha était si loin du chemin ...

Sakura laissa sa main tomber de l'épaule de Naruto, mais Sasuke attrapa son autre main avant qu'elle ne puisse faire de même.

"Sakura, " il attira son attention sur lui, "... merci."

Ses yeux devinrent doux - puis rapidement embués. Elle retira sa main pour les essuyer en souriant.

"Bien sûr," elle secoua la tête en riant un peu, "tout pour vous - vous deux idiots -"

Naruto rit alors que Sakura se détournait - Sasuke vit les larmes alors qu'elle se retournait -

"Quoi, pas de merci pour moi ?"

Sasuke se tourna vers la voix de Kakashi.

"Après tous les papiers que je vais devoir faire ? Incroyable." Kakashi sourit alors que Naruto le serrait dans ses bras. Sasuke se rapprocha automatiquement d'eux.

"Tu sais que nous t'aimons, Kakashi-sensei," la voix de Naruto était étouffée - il souriait en s'écartant.

"Je ne sais rien de tel," il ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto, "va dire au revoir à Iruka."

"Kay," Naruto le contourna, s'attaquant presque à son ancien professeur. Kakashi gloussa - Sasuke regarda le sol pour cacher son propre sourire.

"Tu sais," dit Kakashi, après un moment, "j'allais dire quelque chose comme - 'Rends-nous fier, Sasuke' - mais," il s'arrêta, laissant échapper un souffle, "ça n'aurait pas vraiment de sens."

Il se retourna, rencontrant les yeux de Sasuke-

"Vu comment - je suis déjà - incroyablement fier de toi."

Sasuke se sentit gelé - les yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le regard aimable, affectueux et larmoyant de Kakashi - Kakashi laissa échapper un souffle et Sasuke put entendre comment il tremblait -

"Alors," il frappa Sasuke sur l'épaule "continu comme ça, gamin."

Avec la façon dont la gorge de Sasuke se serrait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de hocher la tête.

Kakashi s'éloigna - ça ne prit qu'un moment avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par un sourire éblouissant et des yeux bleu brillant ...

Sasuke laissa échapper un souffle.

"Est-tu prêt, teme ?" La main de Naruto prit la sienne.

Était-il prêt ?

Prêt à voyager à travers le monde, avec Naruto ? Prêt à être loin, de Konoha, loin de la paperasse et des responsabilités - et des gens ? Prêt à manquer Konoha, quelque chose qui semblait encore étranger - faux - parce qu'il avait juré que Konoha ne serait jamais une maison pour lui -

Était-il prêt à avoir une maison où retourner ?

"Usuratonkachi".

Il ne s'était jamais senti plus prêt que ceci de sa vie.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Encore une fois, un énorme merci à Kinomi Akai, l'auteur originale, de m'avoir donné son autorisation de traduire cette magnifique histoire. De nouveau, j'ai vécu plusieurs émotions en faisant la traduction. J'espère que vous allez avoir aimer celle-ci autant que moi je l'aime.
> 
> Kurama.


End file.
